Le choix de fuir
by Toumies
Summary: Quand on est dans une impasse, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choix. Affronter nos problèmes ou les éviter. Shûichi n'a pas eu le courage et a choisi la fuite. UA, slash, OC.
1. Introduction : Se revoir et

_N/A :_ Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_N/A 2 :_ Je reposte cette fanfiction sur le site (bien que je ne l'ai pas encore terminée) et je pense pouvoir publier régulièrement maintenant.

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots : _1 814.

Correction par Chawia.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Introduction : **« Se revoir et se dire au revoir »

« Rage ! »

Je me précipite dans les escaliers. Je les ai vus, à travers la fenêtre. Tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre et à côté d'eux, le vide. Je ne savais pas qu'il irait jusque là. Je pensais qu'il me laisserait, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Et bien, on dirait qu'il ne supporte pas l'échec. En tout cas, pas quand une autre personne peut en profiter. Quand arriverais-je ? Les escaliers sont interminables, j'ai le souffle court et un point de côté commence à me faire mal. Il faut que j'accélère, il serait prêt à tout pour en terminer. _Même à tuer. _Il l'a déjà fait une fois, pourquoi ne le referait-il pas ? Je m'arrête un instant, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Non, pas maintenant, il faut que je continue. Rage... Rage a besoin de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et je monte, encore et encore. Je vois la porte. Enfin ! Le toit est tout près. Je me cogne contre le mur en essayant de freiner et je me fais mal au bras droit et à la tête. Je suis un peu sonné mais je m'en fiche. Rage est plus importante, pour l'instant. J'avise la poignée de la porte et tire dessus. Elle résiste à ma force. Je tire toujours, je tire trop ; mon bras me fait souffrir. Je suis encore essoufflé, je ne me suis même pas reposé un peu. Je soulage mon bras deux secondes et reprends mon activité. Je sens la porte bouger et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que la porte s'ouvre. Je la pousse et elle bouge encore. Voyant que mes efforts ne servent à rien, je prévois de me faire mal. Avec mon épaule, j'entre en collision avec la porte.

J'ai mal et elle ne s'ouvre toujours pas. Je recommence plusieurs fois, et je grimace. Je crois que je me suis déboîté l'épaule. Mais je continue, sans cesser, malgré la douleur. Il existe quelque chose de pire que la douleur ; la peur est beaucoup plus paralysante. Un dernier coup et la serrure cède enfin. Mon élan m'emporte en avant, je trébuche sur la dernière marche et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. Après le bras, mes mains sont écorchées et me brûlent. Je fais abstraction de ça, aussi. Je me relève en vitesse et arrive sur le toit. Je regarde autour de moi, stressé à l'idée de ce que je vais trouver. Rapidement, je fais le tour du toit et c'est enfin que je les aperçois. Yuki est penché par dessus la balustrade, tenant la main de Rage. Rage est suspendue dans le vide par Yuki.

Yuki. L'homme qui était sensé m'abandonner pour habiter à New York, l'homme qui ne devait jamais me revoir. L'homme pour qui, je croyais, je n'avais plus aucun sentiment. Malheureusement, on dirait que sa vision m'apporte autre chose que de l'amertume. Je m'approche d'eux, je n'essaie pas d'être discret ; ils ont dû entendre la porte claquer lorsque je suis arrivé.

« Yuki, s'il te plaît... ne fais pas ça... », murmuré-je, plus pour moi et pour Rage que pour lui. J'essaie juste de m'en convaincre. Yuki tourne la tête et du coin de l'œil, il me voit. Il se penche vers Rage et lui parle. Je suis trop loin, et n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit. J'arrive près de Yuki et lui demande de remonter Rage. Il fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu. La colère commence à me submerger. Ça ne lui a pas suffit de partir, il faut aussi qu'il ait le contrôle sur ma vie et qu'il élimine toutes les personnes qui importent un tant soit peu pour moi ? Je ne supporte pas ça. Il est le premier à me dire que je pouvais partir, que je n'étais pas tenu de rester avec lui, que de toutes façons on était pas un couple. Alors, de quel droit, doit-il se mêler de ma vie ? Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que Seguchi n'avait pas que son bonheur en tête et qu'il le voulait à lui tout seul. Et maintenant, il voudrait me « récupérer » ?

« Lâche-moi ! Je te dis de me lâcher ! »

La voix de Rage me sort de mes pensées. Non. Yuki, que fais-tu ? Je le vois sourire et, sous mes yeux horrifiés, acquiescer. Doucement, il desserre la main qu'il tenait et je vois Rage tomber. Le temps que je réagisse, Yuki a déjà lâché Rage dans le vide. Je crie. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je me précipite vers la balustrade et me penche dangereusement au-dessus du vide pour rattraper cette main que Rage me tend encore. J'attrape ses doigts et elle hurle, la douleur se fait ressentir dans tout mon bras. Je serre les dents et j'essaie d'avoir une meilleure prise. Je vois des larmes perler dans les yeux de Rage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver. Je te le promets », dis-je, peu sûr de moi.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je respire un coup pour me relaxer. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer dans ces moments-là. Avec ma main gauche, je vais chercher son bras et je la remonte. Petit à petit, j'arrive à la remonter assez pour qu'elle s'accroche à moi et me déleste d'un peu de son poids. Elle est maintenant à la hauteur de la balustrade et elle essaie de monter ses pieds sur le toit. Je la remonte encore un peu, même si ça devient de plus en plus difficile. J'espère que Yuki va m'aider, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait amenée ici mais il ne fait rien. Il reste là, planté derrière moi en me regardant me démener pour ramener Rage sur le toit. Il est impassible, et une nouvelle vague de colère vient élire domicile dans mon cœur. J'oublie la douleur, Yuki, le vide et moi-même. J'oublie tout sauf Rage. Elle et sa vie. Il faut que je la sauve, il le faut absolument. Par une force puisée je ne sais où, j'arrive à remonter complètement Rage. Je l'entoure de mes bras et l'attire vers moi. Je tombe parterre, Rage toujours dans mes bras, et m'effondre, essoufflé et meurtri.

Mon bras me lance énormément et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je n'ai pas arrêté depuis que je les ai aperçu sur le toit. Le corps de Rage m'empêche de respirer convenablement mais ça n'a pas tant d'importance. J'ai réussi à la sauver, tout seul. J'ai réussi et je suis fier de moi. Yuki a perdu, cette fois. Il a cru que j'appellerais à l'aide. Il croit que je ne peux pas me passer de lui mais il a tort. _Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. _N'est-ce pas ? J'ai survécu lorsqu'il est parti et Rage m'a aidé à surmonter son absence. C'est lui qui est parti, pas moi.

_Ne règles-tu pas tes comptes avec lui grâce à Rage ? _Tais-toi un peu. Je ferme les yeux. Peut-être que si. Mais la vie de mon amie est plus importante que lui. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Je sens Rage se relever, elle tremble. J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois fixer quelque chose devant elle.

_Yuki. _Elle se relève et m'aide. Je grimace à cause de mon épaule. Là, c'est sûr, je dois avoir l'épaule déboîtée. On se retrouve face à face ; Rage et moi, et Yuki. Je n'arrive pas à lire ses expressions. C'est un mélange de tout. Je sens Rage contre moi, encore tremblante, et je l'entoure de mon bras valide. Je vois les traits de Yuki durcir à ce geste et je me montre insolent en la serrant un peu plus.

Un dernier regard, j'entraîne Rage avec moi vers les escaliers. Moi aussi, je peux jouer à ça. Moi aussi, je peux partir sans un mot.

« Tu ne reviendras pas ? » _n'est-ce pas._

Je me retourne vers lui et je m'étonne de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Je réponds sèchement :

« Non. »

Puis, je descends la première marche, main dans la main avec Rage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la boule dans ma gorge se reforme et les larmes me viennent aux yeux. J'ai envie d'aller le retrouver, d'aller lui dire que c'était un mensonge ce que j'ai dit ; que je veux revenir avec lui, à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas. Si je faisais ça, ça signifierait que je n'ai aucune fierté et que Yuki pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Même s'il avait déjà ce pouvoir-là. Je ne dois pas me retourner, si je le vois, je vais vouloir le rejoindre. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas. Je crispe la mâchoire de douleur. Rage lève la tête vers moi et me caresse doucement le dos de la main. _Courage._

Je souffle et continue mon chemin.

« En es-tu sûr, Shûichi ? », dit Yuki, se tenant à la porte.

Je me demande comment on en est arrivés là avec Yuki. Je lui criais mon amour, auparavant et lui promettais de toujours rester avec lui même s'il était un assassin. C'est comme si je venais de le trahir et ça me faisait mal. Je dois continuer, avec son absence s'il le faut, j'ai Rage avec moi de toute façon.

Je n'ai plus besoin des autres. _Yuki, Hiro, Maiko..._

« Comment en est-on arrivé là, Shûichi ? », murmure Yuki Eiri, après son nouvel échec. _Shûichi ne reviendra pas._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_« Oui, sans doute. À New York... c'est sûr, il ne pourra pas me rejoindre là-bas. »_

_Yuki était dans son lit d'hôpital et répondait à Mika, sa sœur. Tohma Seguchi était aussi présent. Shûichi était arrivé à ce moment et attendit avant d'entrer. Il voulait connaître la suite, qui ne tarda pas :_

_« Ne plus avoir la cause de mon stress à côté de moi en permanence..., commença Yuki, serait le meilleur des remèdes. »_

_Shûichi fut choqué. Yuki voulait partir et sans lui ? Même, c'était à cause de Shûichi que Yuki se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Le chanteur n'en revenait pas._

_« Si possible, je préférerais ne plus jamais avoir des crises de schizophrénie ou vomir du sang. Le mieux serait qu'on se sépare non pas temporairement, mais définitivement », termina Yuki, impassible._

_Shûichi eut un sursaut en entendant la dernière phrase. Yuki voulait vraiment..._

_Seguchi Tohma prit pour la première fois la parole depuis que Shûichi était caché derrière la porte :_

_« Tu es sûr ? » _

_Yuki ne nia pas et Shûichi partit. Il avait sa réponse, il avait compris. C'était fini et il n'avait pas son mot à dire._**(1)**

Bye bye Yuki. Peut-être à un autre jour.

A suivre...

**1 - **Extrait du manga, tome 7 (track 30, p153)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un adieu sans larmes

_N/A :_ Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots : _3 903.

Correction par **Chawia**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre un : « Un adieu sans larmes »**

[_I only wanted to play a part ; only wanted to be someone ; _

_who could make it and make it with you ; again and again._] **1**

_**Précédemment...**_

_« Si possible, je préférerais ne plus jamais avoir des crises de schizophrénie ou vomir du sang. Le mieux serait qu'on se sépare non pas temporairement, mais définitivement. », termina Yuki, impassible._

_Shûichi eut un sursaut en entendant la dernière phrase. Yuki voulait vraiment..._

_Seguchi Tohma prit pour la première fois la parole depuis que Shûichi était caché derrière la porte :_

_« Tu es sûr ? » Yuki ne nia pas et Shûichi partit. Il avait sa réponse, il avait compris. C'était fini et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. _

**.**

**.**

Je me souviens.

Je dirais que ce souvenir n'est pas celui dont j'aurais aimé me rappeler. Yuki avait été catégorique dans sa décision et semblait être le seul concerné. En tout cas, je l'avais pris comme ça. Tout en écoutant Yuki dire qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir et partir sans m'en parler, je m'étais imaginé en finir. Je croyais ne pas pouvoir vivre sans Yuki. Je pensais m'effondrer. Peut-être qu'au début, oui, je me suis effondré mais je me suis repris. Plus tard, avec l'aide de Rage.

Sans elle, je me serais arrêté de vivre.

Donc, la terrible décision de Yuki nous avait amené jusqu'au point de non retour. C'était mon avis, et cela semblait être le sien aussi. Mais, depuis hier, on aurait dit qu'il avait changé d'avis. Je ne suis pas une chose, ou un objet dont on peut se débarrasser et ensuite reprendre. Je ne suis plus aussi, comment dire, puéril. Pendant un instant, j'ai été tenté par mettre « amoureux » mais ce n'est pas vrai. Rien que le fait de me souvenir du jour où ça s'est terminé, je me sens triste et j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourtant, j'aurais dû me faire une raison. Yuki n'était pas à moi, je n'aurais jamais pu le rendre heureux. J'aurais dû écouter Seguchi. Pour une fois. Quand Yuki est parti, bizarrement, mes relations avec Seguchi se sont améliorées. Il me parlait civilement sans me foudroyer du regard. Il était redevenu mon idole, en quelque sorte. Mais cette sympathie n'avait pas comblé l'absence de Yuki. Loin de là...

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Deux ans plus tôt.**

Shûichi était ailleurs. Il avançait dans le couloir de l'hôpital mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le fait de rester près de Yuki l'avait, à ce point, rendu malade. Yuki disait qu'il était une sorte de remède, que son psychiatre avait diminué ses doses de médicaments mais tout ça étaient des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Shûichi secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Yuki se reprendrait, dirait que c'était une blague et qu'il ne partait pas pour New York.

_As-tu déjà vu Yuki avoir de l'humour ? _

Le chanteur sentit des larmes monter. Non, bien sûr que non, Yuki ne rigolait jamais. A l'entrée, il vit Hiroshi, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Pourtant, en voyant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami, il aurait dû être surpris.

« Alors, Yuki va bien ? », demanda-t-il, fixant Shûichi qui avait baissé la tête.

Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hiroshi fronça les sourcils.

« Non ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Shûichi haussa les épaules, défaitiste et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

« Tu ne restes pas avec lui ? », s'écria Hiroshi, une nouvelle fois.

Shûichi ne lui répondit pas et continua son chemin. Hiro souffla, Yuki avait encore fait souffrir son meilleur ami. Cette fois, il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre de Yuki Eiri mais au même instant Seguchi Tohma et Mika arrivèrent. Seguchi le regarda avec étonnement.

« Que faites-vous là ? », questionna-t-il.

Hiroshi se tourna vers lui et répondit :

« J'avais accompagné Shû, ici, pour qu'il voit Yuki. Il était inquiet de ce qu'il a entendu, il prit une pause et continua, je crois que Yuki a dit quelque chose et ça a blessé Shûichi.

– Nous n'avons vu pas Shûichi dans la chambre, intervint Mika, nous n'étions que tous les trois, Tohma, Eiri et moi-même. »

Hiroshi ne savait plus quoi dire. Shûichi n'avait pas parlé à Yuki, alors il avait dû entendre une conversation qui n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

« Ah... je vais vous laisser. Je crois que Shûichi a besoin de moi, finalement. »

Il salua de la main les deux personnes et s'en alla rapidement. S'il imaginait ce que Yuki avait pu dire, il comprenait que Shûichi ne veuille pas en parler.

_Oh que oui, Yuki a sûrement décidé de partir. En espérant que ce ne soit pas ça._

Hiroshi marcha jusqu'à sa moto, mit son casque et démarra en trombe en direction de la maison de M. et Mme Shindo. C'était ici que Shûichi venait lorsqu'il était déprimé.

« Shû... », murmura le guitariste, « pas de bêtise, hein. »

_**.**_

_**.**_

C'était bel et bien terminé.

Shûichi était rentré chez lui, _chez Yuki_, tout de suite après son départ de l'hôpital. Il était rentré, avait enlevé son manteau et s'était effondré sur le canapé. Il voulait pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait devenir le gamin pleurnichard qu'il était parfois, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il restait seulement allongé sur le canapé et attendait. Attendre quoi était la question. Hiroshi vint aussi. Après être allé chez ses parents sans le trouver, il avait fait demi-tour et s'était rendu chez Yuki,_ ensuite_. Il avait peur, enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Shûichi savait jouer la comédie quand il fallait. Puis Hiroshi, après avoir été convaincu que Shûichi _allait _bien était reparti. Sans poser d'autre question. Ensuite, Shûichi s'était levé et était allé se coucher dans leur chambre – la chambre de Yuki. Et il s'était endormi.

Plus tard, il fut réveillé par Yuki qui rentrait. Seguchi Tohma était là aussi. Yuki ne vint pas directement dans la chambre – ce qu'il espérait. En fait, il ne chercha pas Shûichi. Celui-ci entendit la douche fonctionner, puis la machine à café. Il entendit Seguchi et Yuki parler et la porte d'entrée se refermer. Le même manège se produisit avec la porte du bureau. Yuki s'était enfermé et il n'en ressortirait pas de sitôt. Shûichi ouvrit alors les yeux. Non, Yuki n'était même pas venu voir dans la chambre. Il soupira et décida de se lever. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un petit en-cas. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Yuki. Shûichi baissa la tête et essaya de le contourner mais Yuki le retint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda-t-il. Shûichi le regarda, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire semblant de ne rien savoir ou lui en parler. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexions et un grognement énervé de Yuki, Shûichi se décida : il fit celui qui n'était au courant de rien et se comporta comme d'habitude.

« Oh mon Yuki, tu es rentré ! », commença-t-il, sentant sa voix partir dans les aigus. Yuki plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Cependant, il ne dit rien et passa devant Shûichi. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur ; il était presque vide alors il le referma sans rien prendre et alla se chercher du café. Ensuite, il repartit dans son bureau sans un mot pour Shûichi. A ce moment-là, Shûichi se sentit abandonné mais il se reprit et revint dans la chambre à coucher. Comme il l'avait décidé, Shûichi allait jouer le rôle qu'il s'était donné ; il ne fallait pas que son attitude laisse filtrer le fait qu'il était au courant du départ de Yuki. Il redevint l'imbécile et le manège continua.

Yuki s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, il mettait le réveil assez tôt et s'en allait. Il prétendait aller à des rendez-vous avec Mizuki, son éditrice, car Shûichi posait trop de question.

A N-G, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Seguchi ne le sermonnait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, la notoriété du groupe « Bad Luck » enflait encore et encore, Suguru montrait de l'enthousiasme lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble – pour une fois. Il ne rechignait plus autant contre Shûichi, il semblait plus calme et moins apte à répondre aux provocations de Shûichi. Depuis quelques temps, les remarques ironiques du chanteur avaient considérablement baissé. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Suguru semblait être de bonne humeur. Il lui arrivait même de sourire à Shûichi – fait incroyable en soi. Bien entendu, on était loin de la relation fusionnelle qu'entretenait Hiroshi et le chanteur mais c'était tout de même incroyable. Et dans cette merveilleuse ambiance, Shûichi se sentait de trop ou plutôt, il se sentait à part.

Ce sentiment persistait même lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui – chez Yuki. Celui-ci ne lui parlait plus ; déjà qu'il n'était pas bavard mais, là, c'était comme un silence radio. Les seuls moments où il lui parlait étaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou pour l'engueuler. Shûichi avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, de vivre dans un autre monde.

Il y avait une sorte de routine entre eux : Shûichi partait travailler et Yuki allait à ses rendez-vous. Le chanteur avait remarqué que la dose des médicaments de l'écrivain avait augmenté, ou tout du moins le croyait-il.

Parfois, des affaires de Yuki disparaissaient dans la journée. L'appartement semblait de plus en plus vide.

Shûichi jouait très bien la comédie puisque personne ne se rendait compte qu'il s'effondrait. Complètement.

Il savait que Yuki allait bientôt partir ; ses affaires disparues le prouvaient, le fait qu'il soit devenu distant – plus que d'habitude. Le départ approchait et Shûichi se sentait désespéré. Il voulait le retenir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Shûichi cherchait une raison, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait convaincre Yuki de rester avec lui, de ne pas partir mais rien dans son raisonnement n'en valait la peine à ses yeux. Même les disputes n'éclataient plus aussi souvent. Il y avait comme un fossé entre eux, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers ou comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois dans le parc. Et Shûichi en avait marre. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette situation, l'ambiance était tendue dans l'appartement.

Cela avait continué plusieurs semaines comme ça jusqu'au départ.

C'était un jour comme les autres, rien n'aurait laissé présager le départ – pas même l'attitude de Yuki.

Shûichi était parti travailler, comme d'habitude. Yuki n'avait, cette fois-ci, aucun rendez-vous de quelque sorte. C'était une journée banale. Sauf que, quand Shûichi était rentré chez lui vers quinze heures, il avait trouvé l'appartement vide ; Yuki était bel et bien parti. Il ne restait que ce qui appartenait à Shûichi. Le chanteur avait une impression de fuite et de vide. Yuki avait fuit ses problèmes et il ne lui laissait rien d'autre qu'une odeur de tabac froid et un grand appartement vide. Shûichi était dans un état second. En fait, il ne réagissait pas, tout comme lorsqu'il avait su pour le départ. Étrangement, il aurait aimé – et même préféré – ressentir quelque chose ; crier, pleurer, jeter des objets, déchirer, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi mais au moins, qu'il réagisse. Shûichi avait l'impression d'être insensible. Lui qui, quelques mois plus tôt, aurait sangloté, poursuivi, joué l'imbécile rien que pour le retour de Yuki. Comme la fois où Yuki était reparti au temple familial, pour « échapper » à Shûichi. Il y avait une différence par rapport à cette époque, Tatsuha n'était pas là. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour une question de santé que Yuki était allé à Kyoto mais plutôt parce que Shûichi faisait naître en lui un sentiment inconnu chez lui. Ce départ-ci, par contre, semblait irrévocable. Yuki était malade et cette maladie avait empiré aux côtés du chanteur. Enfin, c'était ce que Yuki avait dit. Y avait-il une vérité médicale ? Shûichi avait des doutes mais il savait qu'il donnait du crédit à tout ce que disait Yuki. Même si, parfois, ça semblait un peu farfelu.

En conclusion, Yuki ne supportait plus sa présence, il ne le supportait plus. Peut-être était-ce la bonne solution. Pour l'instant, Shûichi n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

Yuki. La maladie. Lui. Shûichi aurait aimé s'enterrer quelque part pendant des mois et mois parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais cauchemar.

Qui avait dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres ?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shûichi était resté assis sur le canapé de longues heures. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que ça donnait. Il était immobile, fixant d'un air absent l'écran de la télévision éteint. Yuki était gentil, il lui avait quand même laissé la télévision et le canapé, ainsi que le lit et une armoire vide. Quelle générosité. Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'il devenait sarcastique. Il soupira ; le silence était trop... silencieux ! Soudainement, un sentiment violent le submergea et il eut besoin d'air. Il décida de s'en aller. De partir de cet appartement qui lui apportait trop de souvenir. Beaucoup trop. Le chanteur ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, une lueur de détermination y ayant élu domicile. Il se leva rapidement, mit ses chaussures, prit les clés de la maison et sortit.

Il courut aussi vite que possible, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Quand il fut assez éloigné de la maison, il s'arrêta. Plié en deux, il inspira et expira profondément et là, il sentit enfin venir les larmes. Avec un sourire amer, Shûichi laissa les sanglots l'envahir. Plus tard, les larmes se tarirent et Shûichi se déplaça dans le quartier. Il avait envie de marcher. Il se sentait presque léger.

Presque.

Shûichi était arrivé en face du bâtiment de N-G. Ça ne l'étonnait plus, maintenant. Lorsqu'il se sentait mal, soit il allait à N-G, soit chez Hiro. C'était une habitude car, parfois, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Il devait se reprendre sans aide. Il était adulte, tout de même.

En tâtonnant sur ses poches, Shûichi chercha son portable. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il l'avait oublié à l'appartement, comme il avait oublié sa veste et qu'il faisait un peu froid à l'extérieur. Il réfléchit à toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à lui ; le parc était exclu – pas avec un froid pareil – tout comme l'appartement. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il soupira. Finalement, il ne restait que Hiroshi. Shûichi savait que ça n'allait peut-être pas l'aider mais il y allait quand même. Il lui fallait une présence amicale et rassurante. Depuis le départ de Yuki, Shûichi se sentait un peu seul. Décidé, il prit le métro pour rejoindre l'appartement du guitariste. Il mit plus de temps que prévu car il avait perdu l'habitude de prendre le métro et depuis N-G, le chemin était compliqué. Il arriva enfin à l'immeuble. Shûichi alla jusqu'à l'entrée et sonna à côté de « MAMIYA ». C'était le nom de l'ancien propriétaire et Hiroshi n'avait jamais pensé à le changer. Il s'était dit que ce nom lui allait bien parce que Bad Luck était assez connu pour que les fans viennent jusque chez eux donc il était moins embêté comme ça.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et une voix retentit :

« Oui ?  
– C'est moi », répondit Shûichi.

Le cliquetis de la porte s'entendit et le chanteur pénétra dans le hall. Il monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Il longea le couloir et s'arrêta à la porte numérotée « 6 ». Il frappa et attendit. Hiroshi ouvrit, lui sourit et le fit entrer. Intérieurement, Shûichi était soulagé, il ne pensait pas que Hiro l'aurait accueilli aussi gentiment. Quand il était venu le voir, le chanteur s'était comporté méchamment ; il l'avait envoyé balader sans motif. Comme ça, se dit Shûichi, il ferait une pierre deux coups. Malgré tout, Shûichi trouvait que le sourire du guitariste était un peu crispé. C'était normal après ce que lui avait dit Shûichi. Tranquillement, il alla dans le salon – qui faisait aussi office de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre, bref de tout – et se figea. Fujisaki était chez Hiro. Fujisaki, le gamin hypocrite, était chez son meilleur ami alors qu'il disait encore, peu de temps auparavant, qu'il ne voudrait jamais passer un moment avec eux, à part pour du travail. Shûichi avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune partition sur la table mais des tasses de _thé _– enfin, de café pour Hiro. Shûichi sentit la colère monter en lui. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin faisait-là ? Il avait besoin de parler Hiroshi, seul à seul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait-là ?, demanda hargneusement Shûichi à son _soi-disant _meilleur ami.  
– J'ai le droit d'être là », répondit calmement Suguru, tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Shûichi le fusilla du regard. De quel droit... ? Le chanteur se tourna encore une fois vers Hiro, qui n'avait encore rien dit :

« Depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?  
– Depuis que vous ne faites plus attention à votre meilleur ami et que vous vous plaignez tout le temps, répondit une nouvelle fois Fujisaki.  
– Laisse répondre Hiro, si t'es son ami.  
– Écoute, Shû, tu ne vas pas en faire un drame ? Ouais, j'ai sympathisé avec Suguru mais ça–, commença Hiro.  
– Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?!, l'interrompit Shûichi, Hiro, j'ai besoin de toi et tu fais ami-ami avec le gosse ? Là, je dois dire que c'est toi qui ne fais pas attention à ton meilleur ami.  
– Shindo, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! »

Suguru se leva vite du canapé sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha de Shûichi. Il se jaugèrent du regard et Hiroshi sentit l'ambiance devenir électrique. Il fallait qu'il les sépare, il ne savait pas comment ça allait finir.  
« Les amis, arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer pour ça... », débuta le guitariste mais il se tut. Shûichi et Suguru était repartis dans une joute verbale.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'accaparer Hiro !  
– Une journée, juste _une_ journée alors vous avez presque toute votre vie ensemble ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec des personnes que j'apprécie sans que vous soyez là à me dire quoi faire.  
– Mais, on parle d'Hiroshi ! Mon meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! », s'emporta Shûichi.

Le guitariste voyait bien que Suguru essayait de garder son calme mais plus ça allait et moins le claviériste arrivait à être calme. Finalement, Hiroshi se résigna et attendit que la dispute se termine. On ne peut pas rapprocher deux forces opposées d'un seul coup. Hiro s'assit sur le canapé et fit des pronostics : il y en avait un qui allait partir, c'est sûr. Ce serait sûrement Suguru. Le connaissant, il voudrait partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait – qui lui ferait du bien mais, étant ce qu'il était, Suguru ne trouverait pas ça « glorifiant ». A cette remarque, le guitariste se dit que Shûichi aussi partirait mais pour d'autres raisons.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui ne fait que suivre l'ombre de ton cousin !  
– Oh, et vous M. Shindo, vous vous accrochez tellement à M. Yuki que celui-ci en tombe malade. Ça ne vous fait rien qu'une personne chère ne vous supporte plus ? Je me demande encore comment Hiroshi pouvait vous supporter. Oh, non, devrais-je dire, peut-il encore vous supporter avec vos sautes d'humeurs ? Je ne crois pas et si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais de me plaindre parce que ça ne rime plus à rien vos petites crises. Vous avez depuis longtemps épuisé toutes vos pleurnicheries, et je pèse mes mots. Je crois que je suis assez gentil pour vous dire la vérité parce que les autres n'osent pas, alors je le fais. »

Fujisaki fit une légère pause. Il était un peu calmé mais il était toujours en colère contre ce satané chanteur. Shûichi, quant à lui, était estomaqué. Il n'avait pu rien dire pendant le petit discours du gamin. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant intensément Suguru. Il attendait la suite. Vas-y, lance-toi !  
Fujisaki sourit. Bien sûr.

« Je reprends donc M. Shindo. Vous êtes un artiste talentueux, certes mais vous n'évoluez pas. Vous restez au même stade. »

Suguru eut une expression de réflexion. « depuis le lycée. Malheureusement pour vous, le talent ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi un minimum d'intelligence. Je pense que M. Yuki pouvait vous en apporter mais vous l'avez détruit. »

Shûichi le regarda, blessé. Suguru maniéra lorsqu'il fit « oups » en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et continua, avec un petit sourire ironique : « Pardon, je voulais dire qu'il ne vous supportait plus. Il avait bien raison. Vous rendez fou tout le monde. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un chanteur. Il faut être professionnel et vous, dès qu'une toute petite dispute arrivait avec M. Yuki, vous étiez... déprimé. C'est inacceptable. Et je me dis que M. Yuki a eu raison de partir. Bon, je suis désolé mais je crois que je ne suis plus en colère. Je vais m'arrêter là. »

Suguru se dirigea vers le porte manteau et prit son manteau. Hiroshi se leva et le retint.

« Reste. »

Fujisaki regarda Shûichi et lui sourit, vainqueur. Shûichi semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, secoua la tête, souffla un coup et s'adressa à Hiroshi :

« C'est bon. J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Désolé. Je-je ne voulais pas... » Shûichi se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand Hiroshi l'interpella :

« Tu peux rester aussi... Shû, s'il te plaît.  
– Salut », répondit le chanteur.

Il abaissa la poignée et sortit de l'appartement.

Suguru laissa le manteau sur le porte manteau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Hiroshi... je voulais–  
– Laisse. »

Le guitariste ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Suivre son meilleur ami, s'énerver contre Suguru ou simplement tout laisser comme c'était. Il se traita de lâche quand il décida de tout laisser en l'état. Il sourit à Fujisaki et commença une conversation anodine. Le claviériste se sentait coupable. Enfin, juste un peu. Ça lui avait fait du bien de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si le tact et lui faisaient deux.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hiroshi était seul et il fumait une cigarette sur le balcon. Il sentit son portable vibrer, regarda qui l'appelait. Il sourit.  
« Allo ?  
– Hiro... j-je... comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de toi.  
– Shû. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
– Hein, non, non. Hiro... Yuki est partit sans dire un mot.  
– Je sais.  
– Je peux pas vivre sans lui. Il me manque trop. C'est impossible... »

Hiroshi entendit des sanglots à travers le téléphone. Ça lui serra le cœur. Il détestait quand Shûichi souffrait. Encore une fois à cause de Yuki.

« Hiro. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. », implora la voix éraillée de Shûichi.

Hiroshi resta là, sans bouger, à regarder les lumières de la ville. « Oui. C'est promis. »

A suivre...

**1 – **[Je voulais seulement jouer un rôle ; [je voulais] seulement être quelqu'un ; qui pourrait le faire et le faire avec toi ; encore et encore_. Play a Part, _EXPATRIATE_._]


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rage, nf, obstinée

_N/A :_ Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots :_ 4 221.

Correction par **Chawia**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux : « Rage, _n.f. Obstinée, persuasive. _**

**_Est dit d'une personne qui ne recule devant rien._ »**

[_Are you awake ; are you alive ; you look dead to me when I looked in your eyes._]**1**

_**Précédemment...**_

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Hiroshi était seul et il fumait une cigarette sur le balcon. Il sentit son portable vibrer, regarda qui l'appelait. Il sourit.  
« Allo ?  
– Hiro... j-je... comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de toi.  
– Shû. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
– Hein, non, non. Hiro... Yuki est partit sans dire un mot.  
– Je sais.  
– Je peux pas vivre sans lui. Il me manque trop. C'est impossible... » _

_Hiroshi entendit des sanglots à travers le téléphone. Ça lui serra le cœur. Il détestait quand Shûichi souffrait. Encore une fois à cause de Yuki.  
_

_« Hiro. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. », implora la voix éraillée de Shûichi._

_Hiroshi resta là, sans bouger, à regarder les lumières de la ville. _

_« Oui. C'est promis.__ »_

**.  
**

**.**

Certes, Yuki était parti comme ça. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que je n'étais pas bien mais au fond, je m'en suis bien sorti, non ? Et puis, j'avais l'aide de Hiroshi. Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu longtemps comme ça, à jongler entre Fujisaki et moi. Au bout d'un moment il y aurait eu une séparation. Elle a eu lieu. Enfin, maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je me sens triste, alors ? Pourquoi après ces deux ans, j'ai encore des regrets ? Pourtant, j'ai tout ce que j'ai voulu un jour – l'amour. Je ne me comprends pas. C'est ironique comme la vie peut être répétitive.

D'un côté, j'ai découvert autre chose ; ne plus penser qu'on est la gêne de quelqu'un enlève un poids sur la conscience et j'ai appris à l'accepter. Je ne sais pas si c'est médicalement prouvé que ma présence empirait l'état de Yuki mais je sais que ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Yuki a aussi sa part de responsabilité. C'est bien lui qui m'a abandonné. Et Rage a recollé les morceaux. Elle m'a aidé à faire mon « deuil » en quelque sorte.

Merci.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shûichi se réveilla. Il garda les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond pendant un certain temps. Il réfléchissait à tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le fameux départ, deux semaines auparavant. Et il se rendit compte que finalement peu de chose avait changé. Shûichi avait toujours pensé que si Yuki s'en allait, le temps s'arrêterait, que le monde n'existerait plus. Rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et « Bad Luck » était toujours au sommet, d'après Seguchi Tohma. Shûichi eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi le monde continuait à tourner alors qu'il se sentait au plus mal ? Le chanteur se tourna sur le côté et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller. Deux semaines... C'était si peu de jours mais c'étaient dix de trop pour Shûichi. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et il devait encore aller travailler. C'était presque devenu ennuyeux de chanter. Enfin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait plus le chant mais il n'avait plus de volonté pour chanter avec Hiroshi et Fujisaki. Depuis la dispute, les relations dans le groupe étaient plus tendues. Elles avaient empiré d'une certaine manière. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Disons plutôt qu'ils s'évitaient. Shûichi snobait Suguru car il avait du mal à digérer ce qu'il lui avait dit même s'il y avait une part de vérité. Suguru agissait normalement ; il lui parlait poliment et restait souvent avec Hiroshi, plutôt que de s'isoler, comme d'habitude. Cette nouvelle amitié laissait un peu Shûichi à part, et celui-ci en était jaloux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait personne. Même Hiroshi, qui lui avait promis de rester près de lui, n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. En fait, Shûichi était seul et il devait se débrouiller pour remonter à la surface, et revenir sur le devant de la scène. Que c'était dur...

Shûichi se leva et alla se doucher. Il sortit de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé. Il s'était habillé chaudement parce qu'ils étaient en Mars et que le froid persistait. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié puis il prit ses clés et sortit. Avant d'aller à N-G, il devait encore passer à l'appartement que Yuki et lui avaient partagé, peu de temps auparavant. Shûichi avait déménagé mais c'était pour une bonne raison, d'après lui. C'était pour sa santé mentale.

Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans ce lieu, il y avait une sorte présence qui ne disparaissait jamais et puis l'appartement était trop grand pour une seule personne. Il était _vide _et Shûichi ne s'y sentait pas bien. Il était mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas y rester. De toute façon, Yuki en était le propriétaire et maintenant qu'il était parti, il n'y avait que Shûichi pour y vivre. Alors, Shûichi avait décidé de partir et de prendre un autre logement ; un plus petit, assez proche de chez Yuki. Et depuis, le chanteur vivait là. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de l'acquérir ; simplement avec sa notoriété et son argent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva à N-G. Le groupe avait une réunion à neuf heures avec Seguchi Tohma. Il voulait leur parler de quelque chose d'important concernant Bad Luck. Personne n'en connaissait la teneur. Shûichi arriva devant le bureau du Président et frappa à la porte. On le fit entrer, et quand il s'avança dans la pièce, le chanteur vit qu'il y avait déjà Hiroshi, K, Fujisaki ainsi qu'une autre personne ; une jeune femme que Shûichi ne connaissait pas. Assis à son bureau, Seguchi prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous présents, commença-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que vous allez bien. Il y a ici une personne que j'aimerais vous présenter. » Il se tourna ver la jeune fille et l'incita à s'avancer.

Elle acquiesça et se plaça à côté du Président.

« Je suis Rage. Enchantée. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent interloquées car elle s'était dirigée vers Shûichi et lui avait fait un baisemain.

_Qu'elle est bizarre !_, pensa Shûichi, surpris.

Rage lui sourit mystérieusement, ses lunettes reflétant la tête d'ahuri du chanteur. Elle se recula et Seguchi reprit la parole, ne semblant pas le moins du monde surpris par ce comportement – ou alors, il le cachait bien.

« Rage est venue spécialement des États-Unis pour vous. Elle travaille pour XMR, la plus importante boite de production du continent américain. Elle s'occupe de la section musique et c'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. XMR veut collaborer avec nous pour s'étendre jusqu'au Japon et donner de l'impulsion à certains de leurs artistes. Ce sera avantageux pour nous aussi. Enfin, devrais-je dire, pour vous », fit Seguchi, un geste désignant Bad Luck. « Vous pourrez, continua-t-il, vous exporter aux États-Unis, et ainsi vous pourrez peut-être vous attaquer au marché mondial. La première étape étant, bien sûr, d'avoir du succès en Amérique, tout d'abord. » Seguchi avait gardé le sourire pendant tout son discours. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses mains tout en scrutant les visages des invités.

« Ce qui veut dire..., commença Hiroshi, qu'on pourrait faire carrière aux États-Unis ?  
– Oui, répondit Rage. Si vous collaborez avec moi, je vous promets de rendre votre célébrité internationale. Vous aurez du succès partout », dit-elle en fixant en Shûichi. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise. Son regard était effrayant. Il avait l'impression de voir des rouages se mettre en place dans la tête de cette fille. Elle avait un regard _pervers._ Il n'était pas comme celui que Yuki pouvait avoir mais il était dérangeant. En fait, Shûichi n'y était plus habitué. Il n'y avait que Yuki qui le regardait comme ça... avant. Soudain, une pensée farfelue lui vint et il ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était peut-être une de ces fans qui étaient comme _ça_. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple, Yuki et lui avaient reçu beaucoup de lettres très _spéciales _et parfois même, très _crues._ Par exemple, il y eut une fois une lettre de ce genre :

« J'aimerai que Yuki et toi fassiez XXX devant une caméra et que Yuki XXX Shûichi en XXX le XXX de Shûichi et ensuite que Shûichi XXX le XXX de Yuki. Et après que Yuki XXX sur le visage de Shûichi. Et enfin, envoyez-moi la vidéo à cette adresse : 92 rue Machin, 93029, Txxxx. Merci d'avance. »

Quelques lettres leur avaient même donné des idées un peu... chaudes. Shûichi sourit à ce souvenir.

Puis, le départ de Yuki lui revint violemment et la tristesse l'envahit. Il perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

Rage l'avait observé depuis son entrée dans la salle et elle avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Shûichi, le connaître et peut-être le consoler. Il semblait si triste ou un peu résigné en quelque sorte. Il était tellement différent de l'image qu'il donnait. C'est vrai qu'au début elle était venue parce que le type asiatique l'attirait. Elle trouvait que les japonais avaient un charme à part ; ils avaient quelque chose de plus que les autres donc elle voulaient les connaître. Et depuis qu'elle avait vu Shûichi dans les clips, c'était devenu viscéral ; il fallait qu'elle le voit en vrai. Absolument. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue au Japon. Pour Shûichi. Oh non, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Voyons, comment pouvait-on le devenir à travers des photographies et des vidéos clips ? C'était n'importe quoi. Shûichi était un chanteur attractif. Après tout, c'était juste ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la Gravitation.

Puis chacun leur tour, ils se présentèrent. Seulement, pendant tout ce temps, Rage ne sembla pas les avoir écouté car elle était en train de fixer Shûichi. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise mais il ne disait rien. Il se disait que c'était normal. Ou pas. Enfin, depuis un certain temps, Shûichi ne savait pas trop comment réagir ou quelle attitude tenir devant les autres. Auparavant, il ne faisait pas attention au regard des autres parce qu'il y avait Yuki. Il était le plus important. Avant.

Oh.

Shûichi venait de comprendre. Depuis sa rencontre avec Yuki, tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles avaient été faits pour que Yuki soit fier de lui, qu'il soit heureux avec lui. Pour qu'il l'aime autant que Shûichi l'aimait. Il avait tout fait pour plaire à l'écrivain. Même jusqu'à se déguiser en lycéenne pour le faire céder – l'uniforme de Maiko s'en souvenait toujours. Le chanteur ne savait pas s'il devait sourire de sa bêtise ou, au contraire, désespérer.

Plus tard, Bad Luck enregistrait une nouvelle chanson que Shûichi venait juste de terminer. Rage assistait à l'enregistrement. Elle semblait écouter attentivement, elle notait des choses sur un carnet. Parfois, elle hochait la tête en souriant et d'autres fois, elle fronçait les sourcils. Shûichi essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ses gestes car ça le déconcentrait. A la fin de la chanson, Rage voulut parler à K. Ils se placèrent dans un coin de la salle et discutèrent à voix basse. Le groupe sortit de la salle d'enregistrement et Hiroshi proposa d'aller chercher des boissons. Il y alla en laissant Shûichi et Fujisaki seuls. L'atmosphère devint lourde. Suguru faisait comme s'il n'était pas avec Shûichi. Le chanteur ne le supporta pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore de cette façon. Il décida alors d'engager la conversation :

« Eh... ça va ?  
– En quoi mon humeur peut-elle vous intéresser, monsieur Shindo ?, répondit Fujisaki, froid.  
– C'est juste pour faire la conversation, Monsieur Fujisaki, » fit Shûichi ironiquement. Suguru fixa une seconde le chanteur. Il ne laissait rien transparaître dans son regard. Comme Seguchi.

« Bon, j'essayais juste d'être gentil avec toi puisque Hiro te considère comme un _ami _», fit Shûichi énervé.

Suguru le regarda, impassible, puis il répondit de mauvaise grâce :

« Je vais bien. Hiroshi disait que vous viendriez me parler en premier mais je lui ai dit que vous étiez trop borné et n'aviez pas assez de recul pour le faire. Je vois que je me suis trompé. Je m'excuse. », répondit Fujisaki, en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'excuse.

Shûichi le regarda incertain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non. Ses excuses n'avaient jamais été sincères, alors que ses reproches...

Finalement il haussa les épaules. Tant que Hiroshi ne le laissait pas tomber, il ne ferait pas attention à Suguru. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami qui comptait.

Shûichi voulait partir, la journée étant terminée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, s'enterrer dans lit et dormir – ruminer – jusqu'au matin. Puisque même le sommeil le lâchait. Il prit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Rage le retint. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait rentrer parce qu'il était fatigué et ajouta même qu'il allait travailler que la nouvelle chanson, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à écrire les paroles. Comme s'il avait perdu l'inspiration.

_Sa muse s'était enfuie. _

Mais Rage ne céda pas et insista : « Tu partiras après notre conversation, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important, ça concerne ton avenir. »

Shûichi hésita puis accepta. Il sortirent de la salle sous le regarde de Hiroshi et de Fujisaki. Rage entraîna Shûichi jusque dans son bureau provisoire – qui était en fait le bureau de Seguchi mais étant absent pour la journée, elle le prenait.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et invita Shûichi à s'asseoir mais celui-ci refusa poliment.

« Bien, commença Rage, je voulais te parler de ta carrière. Je me demandais si tu étais intéressé par une carrière solo.  
– Solo ? Sans Hiro et Fujisaki ?  
– Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle. Et tu partirais aux États-Unis. Bien entendu, il faudra que tu travailles ton accent...  
– Attendez, interrompit Shûichi, est-ce que je serais le seul qui partirait aux États-Unis ? Le groupe ne viendrait pas ? »

Rage se leva du siège et marcha vers le chanteur.

« Écoute, on a finalement changé légèrement notre projet par rapport à l'initial. Nous pensons que tu ferais mieux de faire une carrière solo et cette carrière tu la réussiras mieux aux États-Unis. Ce n'est pas au Japon où un artiste est engagé sur le physique.  
– Mais Seguchi ne l'a pas fait.  
– Pour un artiste solo, si. Si le style ne plaît pas, le public ne suivra pas et ce sera un échec total.  
– C'est pareil aux États-Unis, fit remarquer Shûichi  
– Non », objecta Rage.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si dur à convaincre. Elle avait sous-estimé son attachement à Bad Luck, ainsi qu'aux membres. Malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient sur l'inimitié entre Fujisaki et Shindo, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il voudrait rester avec eux et qu'il soit si loyal envers Fujisaki. Pour le guitariste, ça aurait été normal mais pour « le gamin », c'était étonnant.

Rage sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bureau claquer. Elle se précipita dans le couloir et vit Shûichi qui attendait l'ascenseur. Elle l'appela et le chanteur se tourna vers elle. Rage joua sa dernière carte, elle la considérait un peu lâche et ça blesserait sûrement le chanteur mas elle devait le faire.

« De toute façon, Nakano et Fujisaki n'iront pas aux États-Unis. Ils ne veulent pas. Fujisaki m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait quitter le groupe car il préfère se consacrer à la musique classique. Et puis, les quitter pourra te donner envie de chanter. Si tu pars, continua-t-elle doucement, le souvenir de Yuki disparaîtra. L'appartement, le studio, le groupe et même Tohma Seguchi doivent te rappeler l'écrivain. Je te le dis pour toi, pour que tu te sentes mieux : il faut que tu partes, que tu t'en ailles et que tu oublies ta vie ici... ainsi que Yuki. Pour recommencer une nouvelle vie... »

Rage s'arrêta n'étant pas totalement sûre de l'impact de son discours. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes puis refermées devant Shûichi, immobile. Il était resté le doigt posé sur le bouton, le visage sans expression.

Rage s'avança lentement vers lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Puis, elle prit la main de Shûichi et la serra. Le chanteur réagit enfin et tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essayait de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait. Il lâcha malgré tout sa main et détourna le visage. Cette attitude perdue renforça Rage dans sa décision de le faire partir du Japon. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait trouvé que Shûichi était maussade, distrait et beaucoup plus distant que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ensuite, elle avait entendu Nakano et Fujisaki se disputer au sujet de Yuki Eiri et Shûichi. Ils auraient été ensemble et l'écrivain serait parti sans rien dire. Shûichi aurait été abandonné par l'homme qu'il aimait.

Avec une femme, ceci n'arriverait jamais. Avec elle, ça n'arriverait jamais, pensait-elle parfois. Mais elle se reprenait. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça, voyons. Quand Rage sortit de ses pensées, elle chercha des yeux le chanteur et le trouva assis contre le mur, la tête dans les bras. Rage ne savait pas s'il pleurait ou non, ou si c'était juste une position défensive. Essayait-il de se protéger ? Contre qui ? Ses sentiments peut-être. Elle se dirigea vers Shûichi, s'accroupit en face de lui et lui caressa brièvement les cheveux. Le chanteur releva la tête. Non, il ne pleurait pas.

Il dit, de la détermination dans le regard, qu'il acceptait.

« Je suis d'accord. Quand est-ce que je pars ? »

Rage sourit, heureuse que son plan ait fonctionné. Surtout si ça permettait de rendre la vitalité de Shûichi. Celle qui le rendait si unique, si lumineux, si attractif.

Shûichi ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shûichi rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il allait partir. Il avait dit oui. Il allait partir, sans Bad Luck, sans Hiroshi. Il ressentait ce départ comme un abandon : Shûichi avait l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils seraient ensemble, Shûichi se souvint même d'avoir supplié Hiro lorsque celui-ci devait arrêter la musique pour la médecine. Et là, c'est Shûichi qui s'en allait. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction de son ami. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix ; il fallait qu'il lui dise, même si ça signifiait rompre cette amitié.

Shûichi passa dans sa cuisine, il prit une bouteille d'eau et ensuite, il alla dans le salon où il s'affala sur le fauteuil.

Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'il le dise à Hiro avant qu'il ne le sache par Rage ou Seguchi. Hiroshi lui en voudrait. Et ce serait bien le seul. Suguru serait plutôt soulagé de savoir que le groupe était terminé. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus besoin de supporter cet idiot de chanteur trop émotif, pensa Shûichi, amer. Comme ça, Fujisaki, le putain de gamin, s'en irait à Kyoto et deviendrait le célèbre pianiste qu'il voulait être. Il n'aurait plus cette bande de guignols dans les pattes. Il serait libre de ses mouvements sans les deux boulets à ses pieds.

Shûichi ferma les yeux. Il pensait trop cyniquement. Yuki avait beaucoup déteint sur lui. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Ouais, je suis pathétique. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shûichi s'endormit, fatigué physiquement et moralement.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suguru était assis sur le sofa et sirotait tranquillement son thé encore un peu trop chaud. Enfin, un peu de calme dans sa journée. Il souffla sur son thé pour le refroidir.

« Tu sais ce qu'il avait ? »

Suguru soupira une nouvelle fois. Hiroshi venait _encore _de lui poser cette question. Il allait _encore_ lui répondre que « non. De toute façon, Shûichi ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur. » Suguru se dit qu'il avait été assez froid pour qu'Hiroshi le lâche enfin. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité et la presque nonchalance dudit Hiroshi face à ses piques – c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il le détestait en même temps.

Le guitariste se leva de sa chaise et se mit sur le sofa, à côté de Suguru.

« Mais, il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? Je vous ai vu parler ce matin.. », reprit-il. Fujisaki posa calmement la tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, exaspéré.

« Oui, nous avons bien parler parlé ce matin mais je n'ai pas su s'il allait bien ou non parce que je l'ai envoyé balader. Il voulait soi-disant « faire la paix » pour ne plus te décevoir, je crois. Et c'est tout, alors veux-tu bien arrêter de me déranger avec ça s'il te plait ? »

Hiroshi fit une moue boudeuse et Suguru se demanda _vraiment_ si le fait d'être froid énervait le guitariste. Le jeune homme penchait plutôt pour le contraire. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa tasse. Son thé était à bonne température.

Hiro soupira. Il était quand même inquiet pour Shûichi. Même s'il essayait de l'aider, il n'avait pas l'impression d'y arriver. Et Shûichi était parti, sans rien dire. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien mais Shûichi lui avait demandé de l'aider, il l'avait carrément supplié. Shûichi ne supportait pas du tout le départ de Yuki. Hiroshi aurait sauté de joie si l'écrivain avait laissé Shûichi mais maintenant que c'était fait, il avait des remords à penser ça : Shûichi semblait au plus mal et même s'il lui avait demandé de l'aider, son ami ne lui disait plus rien. Même contre Suguru, il ne crachait pas ses remarques parfois blessantes.

« Bon !, » dit-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter Suguru, ce n'est pas tout mais, moi, je vais rentrer. Je te ramène Suguru ? » Hiroshi le regarda et commença à sourire. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement devant l'air du « gamin ». Suguru avait le pantalon mouillé au mauvais endroit, il s'était éclaboussé de son thé.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'Hiroshi, pensa Suguru, le visage rouge d'embarras.

Le claviériste se leva, en essayant de cacher la tache humide et secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis il baissa la tête, gêné. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur K, un Magnum au poing. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté à temps pour ne pas se prendre la porte dans la tête. Il respira profondément. Non, personne ne voulait attenter à sa vie. Personne.

« Oh, oh, oh. _Nice joke_, Fujisaki. On dirait presque que tu t'es fait pipi dessus, s'exclama K, en riant. Suguru vit Hiro se détourner de lui, tout en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Ça vexa Suguru qui prit une position droite et fière – digne de son cousin – et toute trace d'embarras envolée.

« Oh..., reprit, hésitant K, alors tu as vraiment... ? » et K repartit dans un fou rire. Fujisaki ne savait plus ou se mettre mais il resta la tête droite. K Essuya ses larmes et dit : « _Calm down_, _kids_. Il faut être sérieux un moment. »

Hiroshi et Suguru furent estomaqués ; c'était lui qui disait ça ?!

Le guitariste haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas important.

K redevint sérieux et s'installa sur le sofa.

« Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Bonne ou mauvaise, c'est vous qui décidez. J'ai reçu un message de Tohma Seguchi : vous ne partez plus aux États-Unis.  
– Comment ça ?, questionna Hiro  
– Rage a eu l'accord de Shûichi pour partir aux États-Unis. Seul.  
– Vous rigolez, fit Suguru, interloqué et en colère. Shindo partirait pour une carrière sans le groupe ? Eh bien, elle est belle l'amitié, finit-il en regardant fixement le guitariste qui ne disait plus rien.  
– Oui, c'est ça. XMR a changé d'optique pour le groupe : ce ne sera que Shûichi qui continuera sa carrière là-bas. Pour l'instant. »

Hiroshi secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se réveiller. Il demanda : « Et qu'en est-il de nous ? Le « reste » de Bad Luck ?  
– Fujisaki repartira à Kyoto continuer la musique classique et toi... tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu peux être engagé en tant que musicien de studio, si tu veux. »

K se leva et avant de partir, ajouta une dernière chose : « Demain matin, réunion à neuf heures pour connaître tous les détails. » La porte claqua et Hiro rassembla lentement ses affaires. « Tu veux que je te ramènes ?, demanda-t-il à Suguru. Celui-ci acquiesça et suivit silencieusement le guitariste. Si déjà lui trouvait que Shûichi avait du culot de faire ça sans leur demander alors comment devait se sentir Hiro ?  
D'après ses souvenirs, c'était Shindo qui avait voulu que le guitariste revienne dans le groupe parce que « Bad Luck, c'est Hiro et moi. » mais il semblait qu'Hiro ne soit pas touché par la nouvelle.  
Hiroshi ramena Suguru chez son cousin, lui fit un signe de la main et repartit. Suguru était presque sûr qu'il allait chez Shûichi pour avoir des explications.

_**.**_

_**.**_

La sonnette de son appartement retentit et réveilla Shûichi. Il avait mal au cou et dans le dos, à cause de sa mauvaise position lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se leva. Il se frotta les yeux, il lui semblait être encore plus fatigué. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hiro sur le pas de la porte. Il en fut surpris.

« Hiro ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas mais il le regarda bizarrement : il y avait un mélange de tristesse, de déception et peut-être aussi de colère. Hiroshi se mit à sourire et dit : « Bonne chance, Shû. Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Shûichi de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retourna. Le chanteur entendit la moto vrombir et s'en aller. Hiroshi n'avait pas été sincère... et il était au courant. L'impression de trahison revint soudainement. La façon dont Hiro avait dit sa phrase lui donnait cette impression et quelque part, il savait qu'Hiro ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

A suivre...

**1 – **[Es-tu éveillé ; Es-tu en vie ; Tu me sembles mort lorsque je regarde dans tes yeux. _Are you awake, _EXPATRIATE]


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mot d'ordre : Fuyez !

_N/A :_ Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots :_ 5 498.

Correction par **Chawia**.

Bonne lecture !

**Avec un peu de retard...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : « Mot d'ordre : Fuyez ! »**

[_Maybe this song could bring you back ; maybe or maybe not ; _

_you're my vaccine, you're my disease ; _

_beyond my window there are only ; feelings killing feelings_]**1**

_**Précédemment...**_

_La sonnette de son appartement retentit et réveilla Shûichi. Il avait mal au cou et dans le dos, à cause de sa mauvaise position lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se leva. Il se frotta les yeux, il lui semblait être encore plus fatigué. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hiro sur le pas de la porte. Il en fut surpris._

_« Hiro ? » _

_Son ami ne répondit pas mais il le regarda bizarrement : il y avait un mélange de tristesse, de déception et peut-être aussi de colère. Hiroshi se mit à sourire et dit : « Bonne chance, Shû. Je sais que tu y arriveras. » _

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à Shûichi de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retourna. Le chanteur entendit la moto vrombir et s'en aller. Hiroshi n'avait pas été sincère... et il était au courant. L'impression de trahison revint soudainement. La façon dont Hiro avait dit sa phrase lui donnait cette impression et quelque part, il savait qu'Hiro ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement._

**.**

**.**

Ah, le départ. Je dois dire que je l'attendais et en même temps, je ne voulais pas partir. Partir signifiait un autre pays, une autre culture. Je n'aurais plus mes amis, je serais seul et même si Rage m'accompagnait, j'avais toujours l'appréhension de ne pas m'y plaire. Parce que ce n'était pas le Japon. Parce qu'Hiro ne serait pas là. Parce que Yuki n'y serait pas non plus. Je pensais ne pas surmonter la douleur. Je pensais ne pas réussir à cacher tous mes sentiments. A croire que je suis plus fort que je ne l'avais cru...

Je ne le savais pas. Pour moi, ce départ était aussi une renaissance mais de quoi ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Peut-être de mon caractère, j'ai... mûri, j'ai appris à devenir une personne que parfois, je déteste. Je ne sais pas qui je suis... Encore le Shûichi qui aimait éperdument Yuki ou celui d'avant notre rencontre ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je me souviens que ce départ a chamboulé ma vie : Hiroshi ne voulait plus me voir, Fujisaki – pour une raison inconnue – soutenait Hiro dans sa décision. Ils s'étaient bien rapprochés. Et puis, c'était l'Amérique et il y avait Rage. Et le nouveau groupe, mon nouveau groupe. « Bad Luck » n'est plus unique. Je tiens à eux comme je tenais à Bad Luck mais l'époque de « Hiro et moi » est bel et bien terminée. Je ne sais pas si un jour on redeviendra amis comme avant.

Il m'a manqué.

Hiro, tu peux toujours m'insulter mais parle-moi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**9 heures du matin, N-G.**

Ils étaient tous déjà arrivés et attendaient devant le bureau de Tohma Seguchi. Celui-ci arriva avec Rage à ses côtés. Ils les firent entrer dans la pièce et Seguchi alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher de poser une question : « Où est Shûichi ? C'est bien lui qui part, non ?  
– Oui, répondit Rage, il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il était en train de se préparer. »  
Elle souriait et Hiroshi eut l'impression que tout était une mascarade, que cette histoire n'était en fait qu'un subterfuge, que tout avait été prévu avant. Elle savait que Shûichi allait accepter. Elle avait dû le blesser pour qu'il veuille s'en aller. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Shûichi... en blond. Hiroshi n'aurait jamais pensé que le chanteur abandonnerait ses cheveux roses. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était décidé à changer complètement. Le guitariste se rembrunit, il avait eu de faux espoirs. Il avait pensé, connaissant le caractère lunatique de Shûichi, que c'était juste une décision prise sur un coup de tête et qu'il se raviserait. Il semblerait que non. Shûichi n'avait pas regardé le groupe en entrant et se contentait de fixer Rage. Parfois, Hiroshi voyait Shûichi lui jeter des coups d'œil mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il voyait dans son regard.

Tohma Seguchi se leva et annonça que la réunion pouvait commencer. Rage prit d'autorité la parole : « Bien. Puisque que je suis la responsable de ce projet, je dois vous expliquer ce qu'il en est. Avant tout, XMR voulait engager un groupe japonais avec l'accord de la N-G production, puisque nous avons une collaboration depuis quelques années. » Elle s'arrêta et se plaça devant les trois garçons et reprit son discours : « Avec Seguchi Tohma, nous avons convenu de choisir un groupe qui pouvait- non, qui aurait le pouvoir d'attirer les foules sans être une copie conforme des autres groupes. Nous cherchions de l'originalité et c'est tombé sur vous. Mais si ce projet n'arrivait pas à son terme, on perdrait beaucoup d'argent et vous auriez fait des efforts inutiles et fatigants. Donc-  
– Vous voulez dire que, interrompit Suguru, à la surprise de tous, c'est simplement une question d'argent ? Et si nous réussissons ?  
– Tu tiens tellement à ce groupe ?, répondit Rage, je croyais que tu voulais partir. Là n'est pas le problème et oui, c'est une question d'argent. C'est tout naturellement que nous avons choisi de réduire les coûts et l'échec possible qu'engendrait le groupe. Ce que nous voulons est que Bad Luck réussisse mais dans ces conditions, c'est impossible. C'est pourquoi, Shûichi sera le seul à partir et il chantera en anglais pour ses premiers pas en Amérique. »

Suguru fronça les sourcils, en signe de son désaccord et Hiroshi ne dit rien, comme si ça ne le touchait pas que son meilleur ami parte comme ça, à la sauvette. Cette attitude scandalisa Fujisaki. Leur amitié n'était-elle qu'un coup de vent ? Malgré le fait que Shûichi n'ait pas pensé à en parler... et Suguru comprit. Il regarda Hiroshi et sut qu'il avait raison. Le guitariste s'était senti blessé, sûrement trahi aussi. Peut-être qu'il attendait que Shûichi parte enfin pour laisser voir que ce départ le touchait plus que ce qu'il montrait. Puis, le claviériste se tourna vers le chanteur. Même s'il essayait de cacher ses émotions, Suguru était un expert pour lire à travers les visages impassibles – à part celui d'Hiroshi – ayant été entraîné par son cousin et Yuki Eiri. A la pensée de Yuki Eiri, Fujisaki réalisa soudainement que c'était à cause de lui que tout allait de travers. Yuki Eiri était toujours la raison du malheur du groupe. La colère monta en lui. Il s'en surprit ; tenait-il à ce point au groupe ? Certes, ses relations avec Shûichi étaient toujours plus que tendues mais il avait vécu plus de chose qu'il n'aurait pu en vivre s'il s'était entièrement consacré à la musique classique et surtout au piano.

Seguchi Tohma reprit la parole, sortant Suguru de ses pensées :

« Bien, puisque le départ a été annoncé, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités journalières. Les détails se régleront seulement avec Shûichi et Rage. Nakano et Fujisaki, je vous verrai plus tard pour savoir ce que nous allons faire. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Dès l'autorisation de Seguchi Tohma donnée, Shûichi fut le premier à sortir de la salle, suivit de Rage. Suguru ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il partir et laisser Hiroshi seul ou rester avec lui, Il appréciait Hiroshi mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proche pour qu'il puisse le consoler. Il vit Hiroshi passer la porte et Suguru se retrouva avec seul cousin. Seguchi le regarda étrangement ce qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il décida de s'en aller aussi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shûichi voulait sortir du bâtiment. Il avait trouvé l'atmosphère étouffante dans la pièce et les regards de Hiro étaient culpabilisants. Il voulait s'enfuir et rentrer chez lui. Il voulait être seul.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, Shûichi s'arrêta. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se finisse comme ça ? Il savait que maintenant il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne connaissait pas encore le jour de son départ mais il espérait que ce soit proche. Shûichi sentit une main sur son épaule et il se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Ce n'était pas voulu, » plaisanta Rage. Shûichi lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Rage comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui prit la main. Elle l'entraîna loin de N-G. Elle savait que le chanteur ne voulait pas rester là. Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, sans un mot pendant un certain temps. Shûichi pensa que Rage voulait l'emmener quelque part et préféra attendre d'y être arrivé pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait. Peut-être qu'il fuyait le Japon mais, au moins, il ne se morfondait pas. S'il restait, il se sentirait de plus en plus mal parce que tout lui rappelait Yuki ici. Des affiches dans la rue, ses livres dans la vitrine des librairies, des interviews à la télévision. Même s'il était parti, Shûichi avait l'impression que l'écrivain était partout, à chaque coin de rue. Rage lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Shûichi se cogna contre Rage, qui s'était arrêtée sur le chemin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », grogna Shûichi.

Rage le regarda puis haussa les épaules, une moue adorable au visage. Shûichi soupira, le sourire aux lèvres et reprit la parole : « Bon, tu nous as perdus. Parce que moi aussi je ne sais pas où on est », fit-il, regardant les bâtiments autour d'eux. Cette rue était petite et il y avait des boutiques bizarres. Shûichi n'était pas très rassuré, même s'il faisait encore plein jour. Ah, mais il était quelle heure ? Presque midi. Ils avaient marché tant que ça ? Le chanteur ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ils ne pouvaient même pas manger ici, il n'y avait que des _bars _et des _pubs_. Il entendit Rage rire et elle lui prit la main, l'entraînant un peu plus loin de cette rue de bars. Shûichi n'arrêtait pas de penser « Mais où va-t-elle m'emmener ? » Toutes les cinq secondes. Ils arrivèrent devant un de ces _bâtiments_ et sans hésitation, Rage y entra. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda le plat du jour – ramens aux crevettes – et deux boissons. Shûichi était complètement stupéfait. Il était dans un bar et Rage avait de l'alcool sans montrer sa carte d'identité – et on pouvait y manger ! On était bien au Japon, là ?

Rage se tourna vers lui et sourit. Le chanteur lui rendit son sourire. Elle prit les boissons lorsque le barman eut fini de les préparer et celui-ci l'informa qu'on leur apporterait leur repas. La jeune femme acquiesça, donna un verre à Shûichi, lui prit sa main libre et alla vers le fond de la salle. Elle s'assit sur la banquette et Shûichi s'installa en face d'elle sur la chaise. Le bar était plutôt intimiste ; l'éclairage était tamisé et il y avaient des esquisses sur les murs. Les tables étaient assez éloignées l'une de l'autre pour avoir une conversation privée sans avoir besoin de chuchoter. Rage lui sourit encore une fois.

« Alors, Shû-chan, prêts pour l'Amérique, commença-t-elle la conversation.  
– Tu sais, je pense pas que je sois prêt à n'importe quel moment. Au fait, quand est-ce que le départ est prévu ? On ne m'a encore rien dit.  
– Ah, fit Rage, tu n'es au courant de rien ? »  
Shûichi secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il avait accepté de partir aux États-Unis. Elle lui avait juste dit « Ok, je m'occupe de tout. Viens juste à l'heure demain, tu n'auras rien faire. Ah et tu devrais changer de couleur de cheveux. » Puis, elle était partie comme ça. Sur le moment, Shûichi n'était plus très sûr ce qu'il allait faire mais la petite réunion du matin l'avait un peu obligé à assumer ses choix. Un retour en arrière était peut-être possible mais ce serait mal vu – par Hiro, par Seguchi, par Rage. Et ça le ferait passer pour un gamin capricieux qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Pour une fois, Shûichi avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses décisions. Il écouta attentivement Rage quand elle prit la parole.

« Très bien. »

La jeune femme fit une pause, sûrement pour rassembler toutes les informations qu'elle avait.

« On a prévu de partir dans une semaine. Nous devions aller à New York mais nous avons changé d'avis et nous avons opté pour une autre destination. »

« New York. »

A ce nom, Shûichi se crispa et un souvenir remonta.

_« Tes romans, tu peux les écrire à New York, non ?, fit la voix de Mika Seguchi.  
– Oui... sans doute », répondit Yuki Eiri. « A New York... c'est sûr, il ne pourra pas me rejoindre là-bas. »_**(2)  
**

Yuki avait vécu à New York. Yuki était reparti à New York. Shûichi n'écoutait plus Rage, tout ce qu'il entendait était New York.

New York, Yuki. New York, Yuki. New York, Yuki.

Shûichi sentit une main lui caresser la joue. Il cligna des yeux et vit Rage qui s'était rapprochée de lui, tout près. Elle était en train de passer ses pouces sous les yeux du chanteur.

« Ah. J'ai pleuré ? », dit Shûichi, la gorge nouée.

Rage acquiesça et reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce : « Je savais que t'emmener là-bas te ferait cet effet alors j'ai demandé une autre destination. XMR a des contacts un peu partout aux États-Unis. Il a été décidé que nous irons à San Francisco. C'est plus prés du Japon et San Francisco est une ville vraiment belle. J'y ai habité quelque temps. L'avantage est qu'il y a moins d'heure d'avion. »

Shûichi lui sourit timidement et pensa que Rage faisait vraiment attention à lui. Ce qu'elle faisait pour lui était réconfortant et il se disait qu'il y avait au moins une personne au Japon qui l'appréciait encore. Il dit : peut-être qu'il avait perdu ses amis mais Rage était là, et pour l'instant, elle était la plus importante. Même si Hiroshi allait lui manquer, il n'avait pas compris l'enjeu. Pour lui, pour sa santé. Peut-être que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais si Shûichi continuait comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation de la dépression.

Rage claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de Shûichi. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et ouvrit stupidement la bouche.

« Eh bien, tu te réveilles enfin. » Elle rit et continua : « bois ton verre, tu me diras ce que t'en penses. Pour l'instant les plats ne sont pas encore prêts. » D'une étrange habitude, Shûichi haussa le sourcil gauche puis il regarda son verre mais ne trouva pas la couleur bizarre. Ne se doutant de rien, Shûichi prit son verre et goûta. Un goût sucré envahit son palais, ce n'était pas mauvais. Il but une plus grosse gorgée et il faillit s'étouffer. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool dans cette boisson ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti ? Rage se moquait de lui, tellement, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête », fit Shûichi, qui était rouge de gêne et à cause de l'alcool.

Un serveur leur apporta leur plat puis reparti sans dire un mot. Rage ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire et ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle y parvint pour manger. Shûichi était vraiment embarrassé. Le fou rire de Rage n'était pas des plus discrets et les personnes autour – dont le serveur – les regardaient un peu bizarrement. L'attitude de la jeune fille était extravagante. Elle riait bruyamment. Ils finirent rapidement de manger – surtout Rage, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher rire. Shûichi essaya de la calmer mais son rire était communicatif et il commença à pouffer à son tour. Il voulait partir car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour payer et jeta ce qu'il trouva. Shûichi vérifia la somme et vit qu'il en avait laissé trop mais il s'en fichait, ce qu'il voulait était sortir. Être aussi démonstratif au Japon était assez mal vu. Il prit la main de Rage et sortit en vitesse du bar.

Rage riait toujours mais elle s'était un peu calmée. L'air frais semblait lui faire du bien. Elle se retourna vers Shûichi, complètement calmée mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Shûichi se surprit à la trouver mignonne, moins dans son caractère extravagant, parfois, dérangeant. D'un coup, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Shûichi avait sursauté lorsqu'elle s'était avancée. Il fut surpris de l'endroit où elle voulait aller.

« Tu es sûre ?, demanda Shûichi  
– Oui, je veux la voir depuis longtemps !, dit Rage, toujours souriante.  
– Mais, je ne sais même pas où on est, répliqua-t-il.  
– C'est pas grave, on a qu'à demander. »

Rage marcha vers un passant pour lui poser la question. Shûichi accourut vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'écria Shûichi. Rage eut un petit rire et lui répondit : « Oh, t'es trop mignon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'allait pas me manger. Il faut vous décoincer les japonais !  
– Ce n'est pas ça. Regarde où on est, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Rage soupira. Vraiment, Shûichi était un peu peureux. Pourrait-il survivre à San Francisco ? Oh, bien sûr, elle serait là pour le protéger, comme Superman qui protège les personnes. Sauf que Rage n'avait ni super pouvoir – c'était à démontrer puisqu'elle avait pensé à une machine qui pourrait voler et qui serait en forme de panda (personne ne se méfie des pandas) – et puis, si elle devait se donner un qualificatif, elle serait... Cat Woman « Graouh ! » – Elle adorait les oreilles de chat.

Pendant que Rage s'imaginait en Cat Woman, Shûichi s'était un peu éloigné d'elle parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait eu un sourire inquiétant et ensuite elle avait brandi ses mains devant elle et avait plié ses doigts comme un félin qui sortait ses griffes. Et c'était encore plus bizarre.

Normalement, pour jouer une personnage, on était en cosplay**(3)** mais là, Rage était... naturelle. Ce qui était très inquiétant.

« Oh, allez, Shûichi. Tu ne peux pas fuir... », dit Rage, la voix basse et dangereuse. Shûichi ouvrit grand les yeux. _Oh non_, pensa-t-il, _elle est devenue folle ! _Tout d'un coup, elle lui prit la main et appela un taxi. Lorsque le véhicule arriva, elle obligea Shûichi à y monter et s'assit à côté de lui. Rage dit rapidement l'endroit où elle voulait aller. Shûichi n'entendit pas ce qu'elle avait dit mais il sut rapidement où ils allaient : à la Tour de Tokyo. Le chanteur se demanda pourquoi Rage voulait aller là. Il haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas essayer de comprendre. Rage était Rage et elle était excentrique. Mais ça ne gênait pas Shûichi. Hiroshi disait parfois qu'il était très bizarre dans son comportement et pas seulement sur scène. Le visage se Shû se ferma, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Hiroshi, tout comme le sujet « Yuki » qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder. Le taxi arriva à la tour vingt minutes plus tard. Rage paya et ils sortirent du véhicule. Shûichi avait un peu l'impression d'être entretenu par Rage ou d'être sa femme et elle, l'homme. Remarque, il avait un peu l'habitude d'être traité comme une femme**(4)**. Rage prit la main de Shûichi et l'entraîna dans la rue à côté de la tour. Il y avait des magasins de toute sorte et il y passèrent toute l'après-midi.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Puis, Rage, qui tenait toujours la main de Shûichi, commença à courir au milieu des passants pour rejoindre la tour de Tokyo. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers – essoufflant Shûichi – et arrivèrent à l'espace réservé aux touristes, ouvert sur l'extérieur.

Le vent était doux et caressait leur visage. Le ciel devenait orangé, le soleil du couchant. Shûichi reprit son souffle et main dans la main avec Rage, il regarda le coucher de soleil sur la baie de Tokyo.

Rage se rapprocha de Shûichi parce qu'elle avait un peu froid. Puis, elle dit, le regard fixé sur le crépuscule, les cheveux au vent : « Shûichi, je... » elle s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte, comme hypnotisée pas le spectacle qu'elle voyait. Subitement, elle tourna la tête vers Shûichi et s'écria : « Je – je n'aime pas ça.  
– Comment ?, fit Shûichi  
– Tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda Rage.  
– Je ne comprends pas.  
– Mais ça !, dit Rage, en désignant l'horizon, je déteste les couchers de soleil ! Rien de plus niais de tout ce que je connais. Mais comme tout le monde dit que « c'est trop beau », imita-t-elle d'une voix niaise, je voulais voir ! Raah. Viens, Shû-chan, c'est trop ennuyant, on s'en va. », finit-elle, et elle partit, traînant Shûichi derrière elle. Il avait été surpris par cet éclat. Généralement, les crépuscules étaient censés être apprécié mais apparemment, Rage ne les supportait pas.

Elle continuait sur ses médisances :

« Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Un coucher de soleil, c'est nul. C'est juste la nuit qui vient, le noir, les fantômes, les méchants. En plus, il fait froid et on s'ennuie. Pff, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles !  
– Peut-être que si t'étais avec ton amoureux, tu ne penserais pas la même chose », intervint le chanteur.  
Rage s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et le scruta. Shûichi se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard et voulut y échapper. Rage cligna des yeux, sourit et répondit qu'elle préférerait faire des cochonneries avec son copain plutôt que d'aller voir le crépuscule. C'était beaucoup plus romantique d'après elle, pas besoin d'un coucher de soleil. Shûichi lui donna raison mentalement. Il aurait préféré rester au lit avec Yuki. Même si Yuki n'aurait jamais voulu le faire. Ça aurait été trop niais pour lui et il aurait refusé.  
Rage claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de Shûichi pour attirer son attention vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à l'écrivain. Sinon, Shûichi redeviendrait celui d'avant son arrivée. Shûichi la regarda, les sourcils froncés puis il lui sourit.

« Bon, allez, mon chou, on y va. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Et puis, je veux voir ton appartement. »

Le chanteur acquiesça et laissa Rage appeler un taxi. Le véhicule arriva et ils montèrent à l'intérieur. Shûichi se sentait fatigué et il laissa Rage prendre sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule et lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Plus tard, temps que Shûichi trouva court, il entendit Rage l'appeler et il ouvrit les yeux. Rage lui sourit et lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il bâilla tout en sortant du taxi. Le taxi s'en alla et Shûichi réalisa qu'il avait oublié de payer le chauffeur. La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle avait déjà payé. Shûichi acquiesça et partit vers son immeuble. Il tapa rapidement le code et entra, suivi de Rage, pour se diriger vers son appartement. Le chanteur ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Rage qui scruta le logement. Ça le mit mal à l'aise car il n'était pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un _chez lui_, surtout quelqu'un qui regardait partout. Rage avait tout de même des manières étranges. Shûichi lui proposa à boire mais Rage refusa, préférant se vautrer sur le canapé. Shûichi était resté figé face à l'attitude de Rage. Secouant la tête, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un peu de thé puis il revint dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Rage.

« C'était une journée bizarre, non ? » questionna-t-il.

Rage soupira. « Hum, je ne pense pas. Dis, Shû-chan, » Elle fit une pause. Le chanteur la regarda et attendit la suite. « Ça ne va pas te manquer tout ça ? » Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas où commencer. Finalement, il décida de ne pas réfléchir et de dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu sais, Rage, tout ça va me manquer, bien sûr. Le Japon, c'est mon pays, c'est là où est ma famille, celui qui était mon ami. Je- je ne sais pas si je m'habituerai aux États-Unis et à San Francisco. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça. Je- ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi et je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Yuki est bel et bien parti. Tu sais-  
– Oui, je sais, interrompit Rage, je sais tout ça. Mais, enfin, Shûichi, fit-elle de la colère dans la voix, Yuki Eiri n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour toi ! Il se fiche complètement de toi. Regarde, il est parti sans même t'en parler ! Il est parti et n'a même pas pensé à toi ! »

Shûichi fronça les sourcils. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi quand tu ne sais rien !  
– Shûichi, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Yuki Eiri était malade mais c'était bien avant ton arrivée. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a rendu comme ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
– Mais je l'ai aggravé...  
– Non, répondit avec force Rage, c'est seulement un excuse pour te faire culpabiliser. Il ne t'aimait pas.  
– Rage, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il n'était pas l'amant le plus doux ou le plus romantique qui soit mais il a quand même fait son coming out devant les caméras. C'est quelque chose, non ?  
– Voyons, s'écria Rage, exaspérée, c'était par hasard. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon. Il t'aurait jeté comme toutes ses maîtresses et tu te serais retrouvé seul et effondré. »  
Il y eut un silence. Shûichi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Repenser à Yuki le défendre lui faisait remonter certains souvenirs. Il entendit Rage soupirer. Elle se rapprocha de Shûichi, passa son bras autour du cou du chanteur et l'attira à elle. Shûichi se laissa aller, Rage était rassurante. Sa présence lui donnait l'envie de vivre par lui-même et ne plus laisser Yuki diriger ses émotions.

« Shûichi, ça va être dur mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu vas pouvoir voyager, voir San Francisco et découvrir un autre pays. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience et je suis certaine que tu te sentiras bien là-bas. » Shûichi acquiesça. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment puis Rage se souvint que Shûichi avait préparé du thé.

« Shû-chan, le thé. »

Le chanteur ne répondit pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. « Eh bien, tu es épuisé, Shû-chan. Dors tranquillement, je suis là. »

Doucement, elle allongea Shûichi puis elle s'assit au bout du canapé et posa la tête du chanteur sur ses genoux. Rage se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de vouloir le faire partir avec elle. Elle sourit et passa sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds de Shûichi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le lendemain eut lieu la réunion entre Shûichi, Rage et Seguchi. Shûichi savait, maintenant, exactement où il allait habiter, ce qu'il se passerait une fois arrivé à San Francisco. Il sut que K, leur manager, viendrait lui aussi et l'aiderait particulièrement. Lorsqu'il apprit ça, Shûichi se dit que Bad Luck était réellement terminé et c'était quelque part à cause de lui. Seguchi devait s'absenter cette semaine-là et il ne reviendrait que deux jours avant le départ de Shûichi.

Toute cette semaine, le chanteur se sentit seul même si Rage essayait d'être aussi souvent que possible avec lui mais elle avait des choses à régler concernant le passeport et autres formalités administratives. Dans ces moments-là, il regardait avec jalousie Suguru et Hiroshi, qui s'étaient rapprochés mystérieusement. Cela mettait Shûichi en colère. Pourquoi devait-il perdre son meilleur ami ? Certes, c'était de sa faute mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était pourquoi _lui et le gamin étaient aussi proche ? _Shûichi savait que Hiroshi ne détestait pas Fujisaki mais pas au point qu'il le considère comme un _ami _! Il le connaissait quand même. A cause de cette nouvelle amitié, il était mis de côté. Oui, il avait décidé de partir sans leur dire ; oui, il avait préféré rester avec Rage la plupart du temps mais il fallait qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il partait. Rage lui avait expliqué tous les détails de l'affaire avec Seguchi : les problèmes, les incertitudes et les choix qu'ils devaient faire. XMR aurait voulu avoir un groupe entier mais il y avait trop d'inconnues et un échec serait une catastrophe pour XMR. Shûichi avait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Rage. Il comprenait parce qu'il savait que Seguchi aurait fait la même chose. La réputation et l'argent était le plus important pour eux. Quelque part, c'était normal mais ce que n'avait pas supporté Shûichi étaient les méthodes employées. Surtout de la part de K.

En voyant Hiroshi rire et Fujisaki rougir, Shûichi décida d'aller parler à Hiro. Il fallait qu'ils crèvent l'abcès. Le chanteur se dirigea vers son – ex ? – ami, sûr de lui. Enfin, presque.

« Hiro, je veux te parler. Seul à seul », dit-il regardant Fujisaki. Suguru lui lança un regard noir mais s'éloigna tout de même. Hiroshi croisa les bras et attendit le discours de son _ami. _

Shûichi se sentait mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller lui parler parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer pourquoi il partait. De justifier sa fuite.

« Euh, Hiroshi. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je- je ne... euh, commença Shûichi maladroitement. Hiroshi soupira mais ne dit rien. Shûichi ne savait pas quoi dire. Même si pour l'instant, il ne s'était pas montré « triste » ouvertement par rapport à leur amitié – parce qu'il pensait trop à Yuki et que Rage occupait ton son temps – Hiroshi lui manquait. Il était le seul à vraiment supporter son caractère, le seul qui l'avait vraiment soutenu lorsque Aizawa l'avait agressé. En voyant le visage fermé de son ami, Shûichi eut envie de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis mais j'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de m'éloigner !  
– Je sais tout ça, Shû-chan », répondit amèrement le guitariste.  
A son surnom, Shûichi repensa à Rage qui l'utilisait si souvent.  
Hiroshi reprit : « Je sais aussi que tu m'avais demandé de l'aide et qu'en tant que meilleur ami, j'ai accepté. Parce que je savais que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais quand je vois qu'il te suffit d'une seule personne, que tu connais à peine, pour te décider de partir sans nous... je me dis que finalement, notre amitié ne signifiait rien pour toi. » Hiroshi se tut et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Hiro, s'écria Shûichi, la voix étranglée, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... » Les yeux de Shûichi se brouillèrent de larme. Hiroshi s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée, prêt à l'abaisser.  
« Mais, reprit Shûichi, j'ai besoin de ce départ. Ici tout me rappelle Yuki. J'ai beau essayer de faire abstraction, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour me le rappeler.  
– Peut-être. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que tu préfères t'enfuir avec une fille que tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours au lieu de venir voir ton meilleur ami depuis des années, qui t'a consolé de nombreuse fois, surtout concernant Yuki. Hiroshi avait haussé la voix, et oui, je me sens trahi parce que tu préfères écouter une inconnue alors que tu ne m'as même pas parlé ! »  
Hiroshi s'était tourné vers le chanteur, qui pleurait silencieusement. Le guitariste eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit son ex-meilleur ami comme ça mais cette fois-ci, Shûichi était allé trop loin. Hiroshi le salua froidement, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. La porte claqua. Shûichi ne réagissait plus. De toute façon, c'était fini. Hiroshi avait rompu leur amitié. C'était terminé. C'était la fin et Shûichi se sentait vide, tellement vide. Il n'avait plus personne au Japon.

Hiroshi marcha rapidement dans le couloir. Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de la pièce parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie d'aller consoler son ami. C'était un réflexe.

En arrivant devant l'ascenseur, le guitariste vit Suguru. La vison du jeune homme apaisa un peu Hiroshi. Suguru avait toujours une aura calme et Hiro se sentait bien à ses côtés.

Fujisaki vit le guitariste arriver et à ce moment-là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Le claviériste s'y engouffra, suivit de près par Hiroshi. Suguru appuya sur le bouton 1 et attendit que les portes se referment pour pouvoir parler de l'entrevue entre le guitariste et le chanteur. Fujisaki savait que ça avait dû affecter Hiroshi, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« Hiroshi, commença le claviériste.  
– Oui.  
– Tu as en terminé ?  
– Oui », dit Hiro dans un souffle.  
Suguru aurait tellement voulu prendre Hiroshi dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et peut-être que Hiroshi n'accepterait pas cet élan de tendresse. Et puis, Suguru n'était pas aussi démonstratif.

« Hiroshi, tu peux me ramener chez moi ?, demanda-t-il.  
– Oui, bien sûr », lui répondit le guitariste avec un sourire.

Bien, maintenant, il ferait tout pour divertir Hiroshi, quitte à se rendre ridicule, certes, mais avec classe. Hiroshi était devenu plus important pour lui depuis quelques jours et son bonheur était tout aussi important. S'il arrivait à lui faire un peu oublier sa peine alors peut-être que Hiroshi sourirait sincèrement. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Allez, viens, Suguru. On va chercher les casques. »  
Même s'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, Suguru rougit. Il se dépêcha de reprendre un air impassible et rattrapa le guitariste qui l'avait distancé. Hiroshi souriait légèrement.

A suivre...

**1 – **[Peut-être que cette chanson pourrait te ramener ; peut-être ou peut-être pas ; tu es mon vaccin, tu es ma maladie ; au delà de ma fenêtre il y a seulement ; les sentiments tuant les sentiments_._ _Birth, _EMPYR]

**2 – ** Extrait du tome 7, track 29 et 30.  
**3 – **Cosplay = un déguisement dans la peau d'un personnage de manga/anime/film.  
**4 – **Je me réfère au track 22 du tome 6, quand Shûichi rentre avec les cheveux coupés que Yuki dit : « j'ai cru que c'était une collégienne... » et à toutes les autres transformations que Shûichi ait pu faire (Kyoto, etc.)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à SF

**_N/A :_ **Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots :_ 4 733.

Correction par **Chawia**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : « Bienvenue à San Francisco. »**

[_You can run but you can't hide (…) ; find a friend in whom you can confide_]**1**

_**Précédemment...**_

_Bien, maintenant, il ferait tout pour divertir Hiroshi, quitte à se rendre ridicule, certes, mais avec classe. Hiroshi était devenu plus important pour lui depuis quelques jours et son bonheur était tout aussi important. S'il arrivait à lui faire un peu oublier sa peine alors peut-être que Hiroshi sourirait sincèrement. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent._

_« Allez, viens, Suguru. On va chercher les casques. »  
Même s'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, Suguru rougit. Il se dépêcha de reprendre un air impassible et rattrapa le guitariste qui l'avait distancé. Hiroshi souriait légèrement._

**.**

**.**

San Francisco est une ville que j'apprécie énormément. Elle a une architecture très américaine, par sa disposition des rues en quadrillage, et en même temps, il y a certain mélange. Rage m'a dit que cette ville était très européenne, ressemblant beaucoup à des villes comme Paris ou Rome. Je ne pourrais pas confirmer puisque je ne suis jamais allé en Europe mais cette ville a quelque chose d'apaisant.

En tout cas, je me sens bien à San Francisco. Et puis, ce départ m'a permis de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ; des étrangers avec qui j'ai partagé beaucoup de chose et j'ai découvert un autre pays totalement différent du Japon. Bien que j'étais déboussolé au début, Rage m'a beaucoup aidé.

Ah, je me souviens de la veille du départ qui a été plutôt mouvementée... c'est aussi de cette façon que je me suis rendu compte que partir serait la meilleure solution. Il ne restait rien au Japon pour me retenir.

Je ne sais pas encore si je regrette de m'être autant éloigné de ma famille et de Hiro.

Sincèrement, j'aimerai bien dire non mais après avoir revu Yuki, toutes mes certitudes ont fondu comme neige au soleil.

**.**

**.**

La veille du départ, Seguchi Tohma était revenu. Il avait convoqué Rage et Shûichi dans son bureau pour revoir quelques détails. La presse avait été mise au courant et il fallait que le groupe fasse comme si tout allait bien. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les fans apprennent la décision de Shûichi et des conséquences qui en avaient découlé : en clair, les fans ne devaient pas savoir que le groupe Bad Luck était peut-être définitivement séparé, et que Hiroshi et Shûichi ne se parlaient plus. Si on pouvait éviter un scandale, ce serait bien. Il ne fallait pas oublier que K allait avec lui et deviendrait son manager officiel. Rage s'était occupée de toutes les formalités aux États-Unis : l'appartement, les cours d'anglais intensifs, et les musiciens pour le « nouveau » Shûichi. Elle l'accompagnerait dans cette nouvelle vie et pourrait lui donner des conseils.

Bien, bien, oui monsieur, très bien, je comprends, oui, c'est ça, d'accord, au revoir.

Shûichi soupira de soulagement quand il sortit du bureau de Seguchi Tohma. Cette « réunion » avait été longue, pleine de recommandations pour Shûichi. Ne pas faire ça, ne pas faire ci, faire croire cela mais pas ceci. Il fallait aussi passer sous silence la séparation de Yuki Eiri et du chanteur parce que depuis leur coming out devant des milliers de téléspectateurs, leur couple était devenu une sorte de « modèle ». Donc, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils cassent cette image de « gentil couple gay » car elle leur rapportait énormément d'argent. Shûichi attendit Rage, qui devait bientôt sortir, elle aussi, pour rentrer chez lui. Il en avait déjà marre de cette journée. Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'allait pas rester ici alors qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi le _reste_ de Bad Luck.

Shûichi entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Rage sortit. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle déclara : « Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi cette après-midi. Le départ étant demain matin, même si Seguchi Tohma a donné une conférence de presse, il faut que le groupe annonce le départ. A quatorze heures, vous avez une grande conférence de presse. M. Seguchi m'a demandé de t'accompagner.  
– M'accompagner ?  
– Oui, tu dois préparer les réponses aux questions que les journalistes pourraient vous poser mais pour ça, il faut que tu le fasses avec Nakano et Fujisaki. C'est la raison pour laquelle je serai là. »

Shûichi hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Il avait peur que sa voix tremble et n'avais pas osé parler. Rage lui dit qu'il devait y aller maintenant pour avoir le temps de manger avant la conférence. La jeune femme l'entraîna dans une salle de réunion, un étage en dessous.

Shûichi n'avait pas envie d'enter dans la pièce car, depuis sa dispute avec Hiroshi, il avait évité les deux autres membres de Bad Luck. Rage entra, puis Shûichi, qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en face de Nakano et Fujisaki. K était là aussi, ainsi que M. Sakano.

K prit la parole : « Ok, _guys_. On peut commencer. Il faut se préparer à toutes les questions. Les journalistes essaieront de vous piéger, ils changeront vos propos et il faut absolument que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur ce que vous direz. Des réponses simples et claires, des réponses qu'ils ne pourront pas transformer. _Right_ ?  
– Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
– Bien, commençons. Rage, peux-tu poser les questions ? »  
Rage se leva et se plaça en bout de table, K prit son siège et ils attendirent tous qu'elle commence. Shûichi n'osait pas regarder Hiroshi et Fujisaki, il savait que tout ce qu'il récolterait serait des regards noirs ou pire, de l'ignorance totale.

« Les enfants, on y va. La première question que les journalistes ne manqueront pas de vous poser est : pourquoi est-ce seulement Shûichi Shindo qui part aux États-Unis ?  
– Parce qu'il est égoïste et qu'il l'a décidé tout seul, répondit calmement Fujisaki.  
– Non, objecta Rage, ce n'est pas un règlement de compte aujourd'hui alors je voudrais que vous vous comportez en adulte, s'il vous plait. »  
Suguru fusilla du regard la jeune fille. De quel droit le contredisait-elle ? Peut-être qu'il avait était un peu méchant avec le chanteur mais il pouvait survivre. Il l'avait fait quand Yuki Eiri était parti, ce n'était donc pas une phrase assassine qui allait le faire plonger dans la dépression.

Rage sourit brièvement à Shûichi et reprit la parole : « Vous répondrez que ça a été une décision de groupe et que Shûichi était le plus apte à y aller.  
– Pourquoi ?, questionna tout d'un coup Hiroshi, pourquoi serait-il le plus apte d'entre nous ? Pourquoi pas tout le groupe ?  
– Parce que vous avez des obligations au Japon et pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Shûichi qui pouvait le faire », répondit Rage.  
Hiroshi se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien de la séance. Bien entendu, tout avait été planifié, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Chaque détail, même les raisons du départ avaient été _modifiées_. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à leur inventer des « obligations » au Japon... Hiro comprit que ces personnes-là feraient tout pour ne pas perdre leur réputation ou leur argent. Shûichi regardait son ex-meilleur ami et ressentit de la tristesse en voyant qu'il ne voulait toujours par lui rendre son regard.

La séance continua sous les remarques acerbes de Fujisaki, le silence buté de Nakano et l'air désespéré de Shindo.

A quatorze heures, la conférence de presse était sur le point de débuter. Shûichi était assis au milieu, Hiroshi à sa droite et Suguru à sa gauche. Une foule de journaliste était déjà arrivée. Ils attendaient le début pour commencer à mitrailler les jeunes hommes de questions.

A quatorze heures quinze, le groupe était submergé par les interrogations des journalistes. Rage en désigna un et il demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas tout le groupe qui allait aux État-Unis. Shûichi répondit et dit exactement ce que Rage avait suggéré. Un autre journaliste demanda si le reste du groupe le rejoindrait plus tard. Suguru répondit : « Sûrement pas. » Et suite à un regard de la part de Rage, il ajouta : « pour l'instant. »

Ensuite, une journaliste fut choisie et elle posa sa question qui n'était pas prévue.

« Pourquoi Yuki Eiri est-il parti aux États-Unis ? Est-ce M. Shindo que le rejoindra ou est-ce une séparation du couple ? »

Shûichi déglutit difficilement, il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait qu'il allait craquer s'il le faisait. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Hiroshi qui donna la réponse :

« Il n'y a aucune séparation. La carrière de Yuki Eiri pouvait continuer aux États-Unis et il a donc pris l'opportunité d'y aller et sûrement avoir un succès mondial. »

D'autres questions furent posées au groupe puis Rage annonça la fin de la conférence de presse et fit partir Bad Luck sous les flashs des photographes et les cris des journalistes.

Dans les coulisses, Shûichi appela Hiroshi. Le voir répondre à sa place et si gentiment lui avait fait penser que son ami lui avait pardonné. Hiroshi se tourna vers lui quand il entendit son nom. Son visage était fermé et il attendit que Shûichi réagisse.

« Merci, Hiro. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler depuis un moment.  
– Oh, mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. Seguchi Tohma nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas divulguer votre séparation. Ça donnerait une mauvaise publicité pour N-G, et indirectement, pour les ventes de Bad Luck. »  
Shûichi ne le retint pas quand il rejoignit Suguru. Le chanteur avait envie de pleurer. Hiro n'avait pas même pas eu un sourire. On aurait que le jeune homme le dégoûtait. Le chanteur sentit une main serrer la sienne et il devina que c'était Rage.

Elle lui chuchota l'oreille : « Viens » et l'attira à elle. Elle allait le ramener chez lui et il allait se reposer. Le départ avait lieu le lendemain.

En arrivant devant son appartement, ils trouvèrent une jeune fille devant la porte.

« Maiko », s'exclama Shûichi, surpris que sa sœur soit ici, « qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Maiko semblait en colère. Elle serrait les poings et elle avait une moue triste. Et Shûichi se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa famille. Il avait été trop replié sur lui-même et sa douleur.

« Shûichi, je te laisse ?, » demanda Rage, même si ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une question pour Shûichi. Il acquiesça mais il ne se sentait pas sûr de lui et il avait besoin de Rage. Elle lui était devenue indispensable. Rage partit après une caresse sur son bras.

Il évita le regard de sa sœur et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il laissa Maiko entrer en premier puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Shûichi se dirigea vers son salon et attendit que sa jeune sœur le rejoigne. On aurait dit qu'elle était calmée mais quand elle fut en face de Shûichi, elle explosa : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? C'est à cause de Yuki c'est ça ? C'est parce qu'il est parti ? Mas, bon sang, Shû, tu pensais qu'on aurait réagi comment ?!  
– Je ne sais pas, balbutia le chanteur  
– Bien sûr que non puisque tu n'es pas venu nous voir ! Tu crois qu'on t'aurait rejeté ou n'importe quelle autre bêtise de ce genre ? Franchement, j'aurais été contente que tu partes pour ta carrière parce que ça voudrait dire que tu avais réussi !  
– Je suis désolé.  
– Tu ferais bien... ton départ est prévu pour quand ?, demanda Maiko, calmée.  
– Demain. » Shûichi baissa la tête, coupable. Maiko ne dit rien à cause de la surprise. Elle était scandalisée et blessée. Shûichi ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cette histoire avec Yuki. Elle avait pensé que lorsqu'il irait mal, son frère viendrait la voir. Comme avant. Et, là, il lui annonçait qu'il partait le lendemain !

Shûichi lui posa une question : « Comment tu l'as su ?  
– Mais, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? La conférence de presse était retransmise à la télévision !  
– Ah, » fut la seule réponse du chanteur. Maiko souffla de colère et sortit de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre son frère car elle pourrait dire des mots qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Elle claqua la porte en sortant pour montrer son mécontentement. Shûichi comprenait sa réaction. Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il comprenait mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

Il regarda l'heure, il était presque seize heures. Il allait faire sa valise et il ferait une sieste. La conférence de presse l'avait épuisé et l'éclat de Maiko ne l'avait pas aidé.

Dans sa chambre, Shûichi sortit une valise et y mit tous ses vêtements. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et prit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le chanteur retourna dans sa chambre et prit des vêtements de rechange pour les déposer dans la salle d'eau.

Quand il fut dans le salon, Shûichi le scruta pour savoir quel objet il prendrait avec lui. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre un livre. Un livre important pour lui. L'écrivain était Yuki Eiri.

Shûichi le protégea comme il put, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit abîmé.

Quand il finit de préparer ses bagages, il était plus de dix-sept heures. Cette activité l'avait encore plus fatigué alors il alla dans sa chambre se coucher. Lorsqu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et qu'il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit tout de suite.

Après un temps qui lui sembla court, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable réveilla Shûichi. En tâtonnant, il trouva son portable et répondit d'une voix enrouée.

« Tu as pleuré ?  
– Non, Rage, j'ai juste dormi un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et il est quelle heure ?, demanda Shûichi  
– Je t'appelle pour te prévenir. On doit être à l'aéroport à six heures pour l'enregistrement. Il est, elle prit une pause, bientôt sept heures trente. Je viendrai te chercher à cinq heures et quart demain matin. N'oublie pas de manger et repose-toi bien. Et ne sois pas en retard, lui conseilla-t-elle.  
– D'accord, répondit Shûichi.  
– Bien, je te dis à demain alors. » Et Rage raccrocha. Shûichi soupira et se leva un peu difficilement. Il eut le tournis quand il se mit debout. Sa vue s'obscurcit puis redevint clair. Le chanteur souffla. Ah, il n'avait pas très envie de partir maintenant. Son ventre gargouilla et Shûichi se décida à manger un peu. Il alla dans cuisine mais rien ne lui donnait envie dans ses placards et son réfrigérateur.

Finalement, il jeta son dévolu sur la dernière boite de pocky qui lui restait.

Shûichi prit le paquet et entra dans son salon. Il s'effondra littéralement sur le canapé. Nostalgique, il ouvrit le paquet et sortit un premier pocky à la fraise. Bizarrement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Surtout sans Yuki. Il se souvenait que Yuki en avait marre qu'il laisse partout ses pockys ou que les seuls aliments qui restent étaient ces « machins à la fraise ». Shûichi en mangea un troisième. Il avait du mal à avaler. On aurait dit que sa gorge était nouée mais il continua.

Franchement, Shûichi n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'amener ses pockys alors que Yuki mangeait énormément de pâtisseries apportées par Tohma. Et il lui était arrivé que, lorsqu'il était en manque, l'écrivain mange ses pockys et Shûichi n'avait plus rien. Le chanteur s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Vraiment, Yuki était un gourmand même s'il ne cuisinait jamais et qu'il était un bon cuisinier.

En tout cas, c'était meilleur par rapport à ce que Shûichi avait tenté de faire une fois pour son écrivain...

Shûichi fouilla dans la boite, surpris de ne pas sentir de longs bâtonnets. Incrédule, il regarda à l'intérieur et vit qu'il n'en restait plus. Cet état de fait le choqua : plus de pocky, plus de souvenir, plus de Yuki.

Ah... c'était ça, le dernier paquet, le dernier souvenir de la vie avec Yuki.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se souvint quand Yuki avait pleuré devant lui et que ça faisait six ans qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller. Il se souvint aussi du sourire qu'il avait eu – un sourire si doux...

Shûichi laissa tomber la boite de pocky vide à terre et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Ouais. Il était tout seul quoi. Le chanteur s'allongea et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il s'endormit comme ça, sur le canapé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait encore des sueurs froides. Par contre, Shûichi n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve. Il savait juste que Rage était présente et qu'elle le protégeait de quelque chose. Le chanteur s'allongea normalement et il grimaça en sentant ses muscles endoloris. Shûichi décida de se lever et d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Il était encore fatigué et le mieux était de dormir confortablement. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et entra dans sa chambre, dans le noir. Il se prit le pied dans son sac de voyage et faillit tomber mais il se rattrapa et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil arrive.

**.**

**.**

Ce fut la sonnette qui le réveilla. Shûichi ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur sa sonnette ? Puis, tout lui revint : le départ était aujourd'hui ! Et c'était sûrement Rage derrière la porte. Maintenant tout à faite réveillé, Shûichi se leva et alla se laver rapidement. Rage allait le tuer mais autant être propre quand elle le truciderait. Même s'il ne devait absolument pas être en retard. Il ne restait plus rien dans les placards mais Shûichi avait faim.

Depuis à peu prés cinq minutes, ça sonnait sans discontinuité et le chanteur en avait marre. Il s'habilla un peu plus décemment, prit ses affaires et ouvrit la porte rageusement. Il était prêt à engueuler la jeune fille mais il se retrouva face à un pistolet. Plutôt un gros calibre. Shûichi déglutit difficilement.

« Ok, _boy_. Calme-toi. Rage n'a pas pu venir alors c'est moi qui t'emmène à l'aéroport, s'exclama K, alors prends tes affaires et _faster_ ! »

Le chanteur ne rechigna pas et se dépêcha de prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il semblait que ce ne soit pas assez vite pour son manager puisqu'il prit Shûichi et ses affaires sur ses épaules comme un sac à patate et les jeta dans la fourgonnette garée tout près de l'appartement. Shûichi se demanda pourquoi K avait pris une fourgonnette aux vitres teintées. Ce manager était dingue.

« Oh, tu sais, c'est seulement pour le spectacle._ It's a joke_ ! Fourgonnette, c'est plus impressionnant qu'une simple voiture, comme si on t'enlevait ! _Funny, isn't it ? _Ah, rajouta-t-il, heureusement que tu as ouvert assez vite parce que sinon j'aurais forcé la porte. Ç'aurait été drôle. J'aurais dû le faire. »

Shûichi s'était recroquevillé sur son siège. Et dire qu'il allait le supporter pendant son séjour aux États-Unis.

Génial.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à l'aéroport. Il était cinq heures quarante-cinq. K lui dit que Rage arriverait un peu plus tard à l'enregistrement des bagages.

Pendant ce temps, Shûichi alla aux toilettes pour se soulager et puis alla se chercher à manger dans une boutique.

A six heures vingt, l'enregistrement des bagages commença. Rage n'était toujours pas là. Ce n'était qu'à six heures quarante-cinq qu'elle arriva. Elle demanda à Shûichi de prendre ses bagages et de les enregistrer – K ayant disparu quelque part.

Une fois fait, Rage abandonna Shûichi à la porte de l'embarquement – qui commençait à huit heures. Elle lui dit aussi de mettre des lunettes de soleil car même s'il s'était teint les cheveux, il pourrait se faire remarquer.

A huit heures, première annonce pour l'embarquement en direction de San Francisco : d'abord les familles nombreuses, les enfants en bas âge et leurs parents, puis les personnes en première classe et enfin les autres.

A huit heures vingt-trois, Shûichi passa. Rage lui avait pris une billet dans la classe affaires. Les hôtesses lui sourirent et l'emmenèrent à son siège. Un steward vint le voir et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Shûichi refusa. Pendant un instant, le chanteur pensa qu'il allait voyager seul mais, au dernier moment, Rage arriva et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il lui demanda : « Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?  
– Oh, je réglais des détails.  
– Et où est K ?  
– Il prend un autre avion », répondit simplement Rage.

Shûichi acquiesça et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole : « Au fait, pourquoi Hiro et Fujisaki n'étaient pas là ? Ils ne devaient pas venir me « souhaiter » bon voyage ?  
– Ah oui. » Rage attendit puis répondit : « Nous avons changé nos plans. On voulait un peu plus de discrétion alors nous avons demandé à Ryuchi Sakuma de se faire passer pour toi. Bad Luck et Tohma Seguchi sont avec lui. Et puis, tu n'auras pas à te cacher. Tu peux être tranquille.  
– D'accord. »  
Shûichi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Chaque plan prévu par Rage changeait au dernier moment et c'était assez déstabilisant.

Les hôtesses de l'air firent les démonstrations de secours et l'avion décolla à huit heures trente-huit.

**.**

**.**

L'avion atterrit à SFO et s'arrêta. Les plateformes s'engagèrent sur la piste et se placèrent aux portes de l'avion. Les hôtesses ouvrirent les portes et les passagers commencèrent à descendre.

Lorsque Rage posa le pied sur la piste, un grand sourire s'imprima sur son visage. Elle adorait San Francisco, c'était une ville magnifique et elle avait voulu y retourner. Shûichi, encore endormi, la suivit. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'était plus au Japon alors il laissa Rage le guider dans l'aéroport pour récupérer les bagages. Puis, enfin, ils quittèrent SFO. Une limousine les attendait. La jeune femme traîna Shûichi jusqu'au véhicule, ouvrit la portière et le fit entrer.

Shûichi fut surpris de se trouver dans un de ces véhicules et il resta un instant ébahi par l'espace intérieur. Rage entra et s'assit à sa gauche après avoir donné les bagages au chauffeur de la limousine.

La jeune femme sourit et dit : « Bonjour Judy. »

Shûichi sursauta et vit la personne qui était déjà dans la voiture. Le chanteur ouvrit des yeux surpris, il voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

C'était Judy Winchester, la célèbre actrice américaine. Comment Rage la connaissait-elle ?

« Oh... He's so cute ! What's your name?, s'écria Judy.  
– Judy, il ne parle pas anglais. Il ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis, » pouffa Rage.

L'actrice joua en mettant sa main devant la bouche, surprise, puis elle sourit et parla, une nouvelle fois, en anglais : « Ah oui, je suis désolée, Shûichi. Rage m'avait prévenu mais j'avais oublié. Quelle tête en l'air, » rit-elle.

Le chanteur ne put dire quoi que ce soit que Judy et Rage partirent toutes les deux dans une conversation en anglais, ce qui pour Shûichi devenait du charabia.

Se sentant exclu, il en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre et il fit attention au paysage qui se profilait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

C'était différent du Japon. C'était surtout plus grand et plus espacé. Il s'émerveilla lorsqu'ils passèrent sur un pont gris ; Shûichi se souvint qu'il y avait un pont très célèbre dans le même genre, il était rouge mais le chanteur ne savait plus où il était, si c'était à San Francisco ou non. Rage le fit sursauter en lui disant brusquement qu'ils iraient voir le Golden Gates Bridge une fois qu'ils se seraient installés dans leur appartement.

En entrant dans la ville même, Shûichi vit tout de suite les différences : des rues quadrillées et très longues, des maisons différentes et en même temps sur le même modèle. Et bien entendu, les personnes changeaient énormément. Ce devait être la première fois que le jeune homme voyait autant de caucasiens dans un même lieu. Il se dit que ça serait étrange ne plus voir de japonais ou d'entendre sa langue maternelle.

Il ne pouvait pas comparer l'architecture mais le style des bâtiments était assez épuré.

Quand Shûichi arrêta de contempler le paysage, il reporta son attention vers les deux femmes. Rage était occupée au téléphone et parlait en anglais à une vitesse folle. Judy, par contre, l'observait. Le chanteur rougit sous le regard scrutateur et lui parla. En anglais, évidemment.

« Je comprends pourquoi Rage est tombée sous ton charme. Tu es si mignon. CA me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.  
– Mais », balbutia Shûichi en japonais, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et allait dire quelque chose quand son téléphone portable sonna.

Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et elle s'exclama : « Claude ! »

Voyant la conversation s'éterniser, Shûichi retourna à sa première occupation, à savoir regarder défiler le paysage. Ils avaient quitté le centre ville et ils semblaient se trouver dans les quartiers résidentiels de San Francisco.

Peu de temps après, la limousine s'arrêta enfin. Rage et Judy finirent leurs conversations téléphoniques en même temps et la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond. Judy sortit la première de la voiture.

Rage invita Shûichi à sortir avant elle. Shûichi s'était arrêté devant la maison – le manoir – qui serait sa maison pour les mois à venir.

« Mme Judy Winchester, vous êtes là. Je vous ai cherché partout. Même votre mari était étonné de ne pas vous voir à l'aéroport. »

Judy fut surprise et dit « Oups. »

Shûichi se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver. C'était grand homme brun qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air assez menaçant. Shûichi se demanda où est-ce qu'il venait d'atterrir.

Rage vint à côté de Shûichi et décida de lui expliquer.

« Cet homme-là est le garde du corps de Judy Winchester, il s'appelle Ark. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu l'appelleras. Viens », lui dit-elle en le prenant la main.

Il s se dirigèrent vers la maison. Judy fut un peu étonnée de voir que le chanteur et Rage étaient aussi proches. L'actrice et Ark les suivirent dans la bâtisse.

Quand Rage ouvrit la porte, Shûichi tomba devant un hall immense : un grand escalier montait à l'étage. Le chanteur lâcha la main de Rage et commença sa visite. Il ne monta pas l'escalier tout de suite, il préférait visiter le bas. Il était sans voix. C'était immense. Il arriva dans une pièce qui faisait office de salon. A sa droite, il y avait une cuisine ouverte. Shûichi ouvrit de grands yeux devant tout cet électronique moderne. Il se tourna vers la gauche et il vit une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Jardin bien caché depuis l'extérieur. Le chanteur se dit qu'il irait y faire un tour par la suite, quand il serait installé.

Un peu plus loin, à côté du salon, se trouvait une salle à manger, toute aussi grande que les autres pièces. Shûichi allait continuer lorsque Rage l'appela. Il revint sur ses pas et rejoignit la jeune femme à l'entrée.

« Tiens, prends ce sac, tu vas choisir ta chambre. »

Shûichi acquiesça et la suivit dans l'escalier.

A l'étage, il y avait six portes. Rage lui montra la salle de bain, munies d'une baignoire, d'une douche ainsi que d'un lavabo.

« Ma chambre est ici », Rage désigna la porte en face d'eux, « tu peux prendre l'une des deux autres. Ce sont deux chambres d'ami. » Shûichi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte juste à côté de la chambre de Rage et y entra. La chambre était magnifique. Assez spacieuse mais pas excessivement grande. Il y avait un lit deux places, une grande armoire, un bureau en bois foncé. Une porte se trouvait près du lit. Shûichi s'y dirigea et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle resta fermée. Peu après, le chauffeur entra et déposa toutes ses affaires dans la chambre puis s'éclipsa, laissant seul le chanteur. Ressentant soudainement la fatigue, il se jeta sur le lit, prêt à dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Rage qui vint frapper à sa porte. Elle lui dit qu'il avait encore des choses à faire et qu'il avait le temps de dormir plus tard. Shûichi se leva, en rechignant un peu. La jeune femme le regardait avec un petit sourire et s'écria : « Bienvenu à San Francisco. »

Shûichi lui rendit son sourire. Ce voyage lui avait fait oublier le Japon et Yuki. Il espérait que ça continuerait comme ça tout le long de son séjour.

A suivre...

**1 – **[Tu peux t'enfuir mais tu ne peux pas te cacher (…) ; trouve un ami à qui tu peux te confier. _Julien,_ PLACEBO]


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ghost, comme une apparition

**_N/A :_ **Cette fanfiction suit le manga à la lettre jusqu'au tome 7 (précisément le track 30, p153). Le prologue en lui-même est tiré d'une scène du tome 9 (track 37, p30 à 33). Sinon, tout le reste, je l'ai changé à ma guise ! ;)

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à **Maki Murakami**(c).

_Nombre de mots :_ 4 459.

Correction par **Chawia**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : « Ghost ; comme une apparition »**

[_She just walked away ; Why didn't she tell me ? ; And where do I go tonight ? ; _

_This isn't happening to me ; This can't be happening to me ; _

_She didn't say a word ; Just walked away_.]**1**

_**Précédemment...**_

_Mais c'était sans compter sur Rage qui vint frapper à sa porte. Elle lui dit qu'il avait encore des choses à faire et qu'il avait le temps de dormir plus tard. Shûichi se leva, en rechignant un peu. La jeune femme le regardait avec un petit sourire et s'écria : « Bienvenu à San Francisco. » _

_Shûichi lui rendit son sourire. Ce voyage lui avait fait oublier le Japon et Yuki. Il espérait que ça continuerait comme ça tout le long de son séjour._

**.**

**.**

C'est si loin tout ça. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années alors que ce ne sont que deux ans...

J'adore mon nouveau groupe, j'ai adoré ma nouvelle vie. Je crois que j'avais un peu réussi à oublier certaines choses mais d'autres se sont rappelées à moi. Et ça fait mal. Enfin, je pense que... non, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour le voir, pour voir que Yuki a changé... non ! Shû, ne pense pas à lui. Ce mec ne te mérite pas. Il faut toujours qu'il pourrisse mes pensées ! Je–

_Merde_.

J'le hais...

**.**

**.**

« Bon, Shûichi, maintenant qu'on est arrivés, il faut travailler ! », s'exclama Rage, autoritaire.

Shûichi était éberlué : où était passée la gentille et compréhensive Rage ? Celle qui l'avait soutenu et qui lui prenait tout le temps la main ? Eh bien, elle avait disparu !

Depuis leur entrée dans cette maison, elle semblait être devenue autoritaire. C'était presque comme si elle ne lui avait pas dit d'être au garde-à-vous pendant qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains jours.

« Shûichi ! »

Il sursauta. Rage plissa les yeux, suspicieuse et reprit la parole : « Puisque tu n'écoutais pas, je vais répéter une dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, tu pourras rester un peu tranquille, visiter la maison mais à partir de demain, le travail commence. Je te donnerai des cours d'anglais et je te promets qu'en moins d'un mois, tu seras bilingue. Et pendant ce mois, il faudra aussi que tu apprennes comment on vit ici. Je te présenterai les nouveaux musiciens lorsque nous irons à XMR. » Elle fit une pause et conclut: « Bien, je pense que je t'ai tout dit pour l'instant. »

Shûichi hocha la tête et attendit encore un peu ; Rage voulait lui dire une dernière chose.

« Je suis désolée, Shû-chan, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je dois aller à XMR pour régler certains détails. Fais comme chez toi, d'accord ? » Rage lui sourit et sortit de la chambre.

Shûichi fut un instant déstabilisé par le changement de ton mais il se ressaisit et décida de continuer la visite de la maison et peut-être mieux se repérer.

La chanteur sortit dans le couloir et essaya de se rappeler où étaient la salle de bains et les toilettes. Il se trompa en inversant les deux salles. Il allait prendre l'escalier quand il se souvint qu'il y avait une porte que Rage n'avait pas nommée et s'y dirigea. Elle était tout au fond du couloir, en face de sa chambre. Shûichi abaissa la poignée mais la porte resta fermée. Il réessaya mais cette pièce était définitivement close.

Shûichi soupira. Une salle fermée à clé et le mystère qui l'entourait donna envie à Shûichi de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Résigné, il décida de descendre et de continuer à faire connaissance avec le bâtiment. Shûichi traversa le salon et arriva dans un couloir, il y avait deux portes, de chaque côté. L'une – à gauche – était fermée à clé et l'autre – à droite – donnait sur la cave. Le jeune homme n'avait pas trop envie d'y descendre – il faisait noir dans cette cave et de l'air frais remontait. Frissonnant, Shûichi referma la porte et repartit dans le salon.

Comme il l'avait décidé plus tôt, le chanteur alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée et la fit coulisser.

Le jardin était immense avec de grands arbres, des bourgeons à peine éclos. Il y avait une balancelle, ainsi qu'une table de jardin et trois chaises autour. Même si le temps s'était rafraîchi en cette fin d'après-midi, Shûichi alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et contempla le ciel.

Ce n'est que lorsque le ciel s'assombrit que Shûichi décida de rentrer. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid.

En fermant la baie vitrée, il entendit du bruit et des personnes qui parlaient. Le chanteur se retourna, le cœur battant et vit que ce n'était que K.

« K ?! », s'écria Shûichi, surpris.

Suite à cet éclat, le manager se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il vint rapidement à la rencontre du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il souriait, heureux de quelque chose que Shûichi ne connaissait pas. Le chanteur ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi K semblait si content. Revenant à sa première interrogation, Shûichi demanda au manager ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Eh bien, Rage m'a dit que je pourrais venir vivre ici alors j'ai accepté. Et puis, je serais plus proche de mon artiste comme ça. N'est-ce pas Shûichi ? »

Celui-ci sourit, un peu crispé. Déjà que lorsque K n'était pas tout le temps sur son dos, c'était difficile alors le côtoyer _tous _les jours et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il était sûr de mourir avant l'heure.

« Bien, bien, bien. Rage m'a demandé de te faire un topo de ce que tu vas faire aux États-Unis. Tout d'abord, tu auras des cours d'anglais avec Rage et avec moi de temps en temps. Tes cours se dérouleront tous les jours à partir de neuf heures jusqu'à midi. Tu auras une pause à dix heures et demi de dix minutes.

Ensuite, Rage te fera sûrement visiter la ville et te montrera comment aller à des endroits précis, comme la banque, la poste ou le bureau de XMR. Puis, lorsque tu reviendras de cette visite, on testera ton chant et tu recommenceras à travailler. Ensuite, c'est repos tout le reste de la soirée. Je pense que je t'ai tout dit.  
– Euh, oui. Mais, et après ?  
– Ah. Rage m'a dit de t'informer au fur et à mesure comme ça, en fonction de ce que tu as réellement fait, nous pourrons organiser la journée suivante. Compris ? »  
Shûichi acquiesça et K s'éclipsa après un « bonne soirée » prononcé. Le chanteur fut un instant incapable de bouger puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il voulait aller se coucher tout de suite. Il avait comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que le discours de K ne s'était jamais passé, que cette journée n'avait pas existé.

Quand il fut déshabillé et prêt à se coucher, Shûichi se souvint qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait faim.

Une fois sous la couette, le chanteur ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, Shûichi fut réveillé par des voix. Il grogna et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'arriva plus à respirer convenablement alors le jeune homme décida de se lever et de prendre une douche. Il prit des vêtements et sortit dans le couloir. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma à clé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le silence était revenu dans la maison. Le chanteur descendit timidement les escaliers, il ne se sentait pas chez lui comme s'il était un étranger. En s'approchant de l'espace ouvert, il vit K aux fourneaux. K, son manager, cuisinait. Shûichi fut déstabilisé pas cet état de fait.

Cet Américain pouvait cuisiner et sans arme à feu ?!

« Oh, Shûichi, tu es déjà réveillé ? Rage m'a demandé de te réveiller à huit heures trente si tu n'étais pas levé avant. »

Shûichi lui fit un sourire crispé, se souvenant des réveils de K.

Le manager l'informa que Rage viendrait le chercher pour ses cours d'anglais. Shûichi mangea le petit déjeuner que l'homme avait préparé et il s'étonna du bon goût de celui-ci. Il mangea avec appétit, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shûichi remonta à l'étage et il se dirigea vers a fenêtre au fond du couloir, à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention la veille.

Le chanteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant il aimait tant contempler les paysages jusqu'à en oublier le temps. Il haussa les épaules ; il ne comprenait pas mais il était bien à regarder l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'attarder sur la nature. Au Japon, les espaces verts étaient limités, à part peut-être à la campagne.

Shûichi ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air frais du matin s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme frissonna mais ne la referma pas.

Rage s'approcha doucement de Shûichi, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Ça avait inquiété Rage. Elle avait peur que Shûichi pense toujours à Yuki et qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Elle sourit, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Rage avait envie d'embêter un peu Shûichi.

Discrètement, elle avança vers le jeune homme et tout d'un coup, elle lui sauta sur le dos, tout en criant « Shûichi ! »

Le chanteur retint un cri de frayeur et se recula. Il était juste en face du vide. Le poids de Rage l'avait faire basculer en avant et il avait failli se cogner la tête contre le cadre.

Instinctivement, le chanteur porta les jambes de Rage et souffla de soulagement.

« Non, mais, ça va pas la tête ?!, s'écria Shûichi. Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ?  
– Mais non... », répondit Rage dans un murmure. Elle se cacha dans le cou de Shûichi. La respiration chatouillait le jeune homme et ça le gênait. Rage dut le sentir puisque qu'elle releva la tête. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de descendre.

Il était bientôt neuf heures et le cours devait commencer.

Docile, Shûichi descendit avec Rage sur le dos. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser : elle lançait des « Taïaut » à tout va.

Une fois dans le salon, Rage se décida enfin à descendre et se dirigea droit devant elle, dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte que Shûichi avait essayé d'ouvrir.

Intrigué, il attendit que Rage ouvre la porte et le fasse entrer pour découvrir ce que cachait cette pièce.

C'était en fait un studio d'enregistrement. Shûichi était surpris et c'était un euphémisme.

La salle était composée d'une table de mixage, il y avait aussi une table « normale » et trois chaises. En face de la table de mixage, une vitre séparait la pièce en deux parties et derrière se trouvait un micro et des amplis.

« Dorénavant, je te donnerai les cours ici.  
– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un studio. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la salle est fermée à clé. Au fait, fit Shûichi, il a y quoi derrière la porte fermée à l'étage ? »  
Rage hésita à répondre puis dit : « Je ne sais plus. Mon père a perdu la clé il y a des années.  
– Ah ?  
– Oui, s'exclama Rage, c'est l'une des maisons secondaires de mon père. Il me l'a, en quelque sorte, léguée. »

Shûichi était incrédule : le père de Rage devait être très riche pour posséder des maisons secondaires de cette taille-là.

« Bon, allez, Shû-chan, on commence, dit Rage. Nous allons débuter par les bases du dialogue et des phrases simples. Nous allons aussi beaucoup travailler sur la prononciation. Viens. » Rage se dirigea vers la table et s'assit. Elle invita Shûichi à en faire de même et quand il s'assit, Rage sortit tout un tas de feuilles polycopiées. La jeune femme lui donna une première feuille.

Elle reprit la parole : « Bien, ce sont des petits mots que l'on utilise chaque jour. Comment dit-on « bonjour » ?  
– Euh... dog !, répondit Shûichi.  
– Non ! »  
Le chanteur reçut un petite tape sur la tête. Il protesta mais Rage le fit taire.  
« Non, c'est faux. Regarde sur la feuille. C'est ça, désigna-t-elle, tu l'as vu ? Alors ?  
– Ero.  
– Non ! »  
Une nouvelle tape sur la tête.

« Mais, fit Shûichi.  
– Continuons, imposa Rage, ignorant la protestation. Prononce-le comme ça : hello. »  
Le jeune homme rechigna à le dire. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire frapper encore une fois. Rage le pressa, elle lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Dans deux semaines, il allait rencontrer ses musiciens et pour ça, il fallait qu'il sache un minimum d'anglais.  
Mécontent, Shûichi abdiqua tout de même et essaya de prononcer correctement le mot.

« Ello ? »

Rage le fixa.

« Aie, mais Rage arrête ! »

K, qui était derrière la porte, regretta que la pièce soit insonorisée. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il se passait mais, connaissant Rage, il se pouvait que Shûichi ait un peu mal à la tête ensuite. K ricana.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Le manager se retourna subitement et dégaina son arme. Mais ce fut une exclamation qui l'empêcha de tirer.

« Claude ?  
– Judy ? »  
La femme brune courut vers K et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Claude, s'écria-t-elle, heureuse.  
– Judy.  
– Claude.  
– Judy...  
– Oui, Claude ?  
– Judy, ne m'appelle pas Claude. »  
Judy regarda son mari avec des yeux tristes et blessés.

Elle balbutia : « Mais... mais, pourquoi ?  
– Judy, arrête de jouer. Appelle-moi K, c'est mon nom au travail, la sermonna-t-il.  
– Oh. »

Judy baissa la tête, comme si elle était honteuse. K soupira devant le faux-semblant de sa femme.

« Michael veut te voir. Tu lui manques. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?, demanda l'actrice.  
– J'irai le voir demain. »

Judy acquiesça.

Tout d'un coup, K se recula et esquiva une ombre noire qui s'était jetée sur lui. L'homme éloigna Judy et se mit en position de défense. L'autre lui fit face et attaqua. Tous les coups étaient permis. C'était le premier qui faiblirait. Parfois, l'homme brun – l'adversaire de K – avait l'avantage puis c'était K qui l'acculait dans un coin. Judy était à côté, en train de les regarde se battre. Elle tapait du pied, ayant déjà marre de ce petit jeu entre les deux hommes. Elle décida de les arrêter – elle s'ennuyait.

Judy fit comme si elle avait mal et s'effondra au sol. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur combat et se précipitèrent vers elle.

Ils dirent en même temps :

« Judy !  
– Mme Winchester !  
– Ça va, ça va. C'est bon, je vais bien. Merci. »

K releva sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il lança un regard noir à l'autre homme. Le manager emmena Judy dans le canapé et la fit asseoir.

Ark et K se fixaient en chien de faïence.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe et il dura un certain temps. Plutôt long, le temps.

C'est Rage qui le brisa.

« Vous êtes tous là ?  
– Shûichi ! »  
Judy se leva et embrassa le chanteur sur les joues et le serra fortement contre elle. Celui-ci grimaça, ayant mal à la tête. Il se frottait l'arrière du crâne.

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri. Rage a été méchante avec toi. Viens avec moi. »

Judy emmena d'autorité Shûichi à l'étage. Avec un dernier regard apeuré vers Rage, il disparut dans l'escalier. Rage regarda calmement le chanteur se faire enlever par son amie et ne réagit pas. Tout était normal. Elle sourit. Elle avait totalement et complètement confiance en Judy.

Seuls Ark et K ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'il se passerait.

Il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi et Shûichi n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il avait faim. Judy Winchester l'avait emmené dans la chambre de Rage et l'avait fait s'asseoir dans ce qu'elle avait appelé « dressing » et qui avait la taille de sa chambre dans son appartement à Tokyo.

L'actrice l'avait relooké. Complètement. Shûichi n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit mais il semblait qu'elle avait choisi des vêtements qui aillaient avec les cheveux blonds et son nouveau style. Il fallait qu'il se renouvelle – enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Ensuite, Judy l'avait libéré mais K et Rage l'accaparèrent encore un peu pour lui expliquer certaines choses concernant les Américains. Shûichi avait faim et il voulait manger. Rage décida qu'ils iraient acheter quelque chose dans le quartier italien.

Shûichi rencontra alors Bill, le garde du corps de Rage, qui était venu les chercher. K, Judy et Ark les quittèrent. Judy devait faire la promotion de son nouveau film et K l'accompagnait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant. Rage commanda le repas pour le jeune homme – qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le menu.

Bill n'aimait pas vraiment Shûichi : il déconcentrait Rage et elle oubliait un peu son travail pour ce Japonais. Ou plutôt, elle se surmenait pour ce jeune homme. Il n'était pas content. Et puis, Bill trouvait que le chanteur était idiot. Certes, il ne comprenait pas le japonais – à part quelques mots que Rage lui avait appris – mais tout de même, ne pas connaître l'anglais au point de confondre le chat et le chien !

Et puis, le Japonais semblait trop proche de Rage. Bill ne supportait pas de voir Shûichi prendre la main de la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était. Oui, Bill était jaloux mais jamais auparavant, il n'avait été habitué à la voir avec un jeune homme.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la visite de San Francisco, pour les bâtiments les plus importants : la banque, la poste, XMR, le chemin pour y aller et comment retourner à la maison. Ce n'est qu'à dix-neuf heures qu'ils rentrèrent. K était déjà arrivé et il avait commandé chez le traiteur. Ça faisait toujours bizarre à Shûichi de voir son manager dans la cuisine, peu habitué à cet aspect de la personnalité de l'américain.

**.**

**.**

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Shûichi avait bien progressé en anglais, grâce à la méthode de Rage. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, – loin de là – le chanteur pouvait se débrouiller seul. Et puis, de toute façon, Shûichi attirait la sympathie de tout le monde. Il lui suffisait de sourire d'une manière contrite et les gens se laissaient envoûter par cette bouille adorable. Rage lui dit une fois que lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait, il utilisait cette expression pour la faire changer d'avis. Parfois, ça fonctionnait, souvent elle le frappait gentiment et repartait au travail.

Voyant les progrès de son petit protégé, Rage décida alors de présenter les nouveaux musiciens à Shûichi.

Trois jours plus tard, une réunion fut établie et le chanteur rencontra les membres de son nouveau groupe.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à XMR à dix heures trente. Shûichi était accompagné de Rage et K. Malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré, Shûichi avait peur. Il avait peur que les membres du groupe ne lui plaisent pas ou qu'il ne s'entende pas avec eux. Il n'aimait pas les musiciens imposés parce que Shûichi ne les connaissait pas avant et il ne pouvait pas savoir comment ils étaient. Il se souvint de la rencontre avec Fujisaki et de leurs mauvaises relations par la suite. Shûichi l'avait trouvé gentil avant qu'il ne sache que le gamin voulait prendre sa place au clavier puis prendre sa place auprès de Hiro. Shûichi lui en voulait énormément.

Penser au gamin lui faisait repenser à Yuki. Le jour où Shûichi avait surpris une conversation entre Fujisaki et Yuki. Ca l'avait tellement énervé de savoir que Fujisaki connaissait quelque chose sur l'écrivain. Son secret que Shûichi ne savait pas...

Oh non, pourquoi repensait-il maintenant à Yuki Eiri ? Il avait dû l'oublier, il aurait dû l'oublier alors pourquoi voulait-il le revoir ? Yuki Eiri ne devrait pas lui manquer ! Il avait dû tourner la page.

_Merde_.

« Shûichi ! », appela Rage. Le chanteur releva la tête et fixa avec incompréhension la jeune femme.

« Les musiciens sont là. Sois un peu attentif », le sermonna-t-elle.

Shûichi acquiesça et alla dans la salle réservée au groupe.

Le chanteur vit alors les trois musiciens : deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femmes. Ils étaient souriants et Shûichi se sentit moins stressé. C'est la jeune femme brune qui se dirigea en premier vers le chanteur.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Kristal et je suis la guitariste du groupe.  
– Euh, ok », fit Shûichi ayant toujours un peu de mal à comprendre tout à fait quand un américain lui parlait.  
Ensuite, les deux autres membres se présentèrent à leur tour : Rick était le bassiste et Tom, le batteur.

Shûichi, intrigué, demanda si leur couleur de cheveux était naturelle ; Rick était blond – très, très blond –, Kristal avait les cheveux bruns mais en fonction de la luminosité elle avait des reflets roux et Tom était brun aussi mais plus clair – plus dans les tons châtains.

Ils sourirent et dirent que oui, surtout concernant Rick. « Il était blond de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. » Rick fit semblant de s'énerver et frappa Tom à l'épaule. Celui- ci mima la douleur. Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Shûichi ressentit toute la complicité des trois jeunes et il se sentit jaloux de ce qu'il voyait. Lui aussi aurait voulu être avec Hiro et peut-être avec Fujisaki, rien que pour partager avec eux cette nouvelle expérience. Bien qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris la phrase concernant la couleur de Rick et ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Subitement, Rick demanda à K et à Rage de s'en aller. Ils voulaient être avec le chanteur pour discuter du groupe avec Shûichi et ils préféraient que ça se fasse sans personnes extérieures. Shûichi eut peur un instant. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Rage devait être rester avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir de se débrouiller sans elle.

La jeune femme le rassura en lui caressant le bras légèrement. Malgré ça Shûichi n'osait pas regarder le groupe.

Lorsque Rage et K furent sortis, Kristal s'approcha de Shûichi et, voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, elle lui expliqua pourquoi ils les avaient fait sortir.

« Nous avons demandé qu'ils partent parce que nous avons besoin de ton avis et pas celui des autres. C'est toi qui es dans le groupe et qui diras ce que tu penses. Tom, Rick et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis un bail. »

Elle s'assit et invita les autres à faire de même. Kristal continua son explication : « Nous avons été engagé par XMR il y a trois ans. C'étaient nos débuts mais la chanteuse nous a lâchés il y a six mois. C'est une aubaine pour nous que tu sois venu aux États-Unis. Rage nous a montré des vidéos de tes concerts et nous avons été séduits par ton charisme sur scène. » Elle se tut et attendit que Shûichi lui pose des questions. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à son explication mais le chanteur semblait convaincu par le discours de Kristal. Et il n'avait plus l'air mal à l'aise avec eux.

Il essaya de leur dire, dans un anglais maladroit, qu'il serait content de travailler avec eux puisqu'ils semblaient sympathiques. Rick fut le premier à exprimer sa joie et fit un câlin à Shûichi, très surpris. Les trois musiciens semblaient heureux de le voir intégrer leur groupe et ça amena un sourire sur le visage de Shûichi.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as accepté, voici la première chose que l'on va faire en tant que groupe, déclara Kristal. Rick veux-tu le lâcher s'il te plait, ce n'est pas un doudou. Bien. Puisque tu es devenu notre chanteur attitré, il faut que tu sois d'accord sur le nom du groupe. »

Shûichi hocha la tête et attendit les propositions. Ça allait faire bizarre de ne plus s'appeler « Bad Luck ».

« Voilà, reprit la jeune femme, avant d'avoir signé le contrat avec XMR, nous avions un nom de groupe que nous avons dû changer pour X raisons. Maintenant que tu es là, nous nous demandions si tu accepterais qu'on le reprenne ?  
– Oui. Pourquoi je refuserais ?  
– L'une des raisons qui nous l'a fait abandonner est que ce n'est pas très original. Mais pour nous, il a une grande signification. »  
Shûichi attendait tout en les fixant.

« Ghost. »

Shûichi sourit et acquiesça. Il aimait comment ça sonnait à son oreille. Ghost. _Ghost_. Un nouveau groupe.

Ce n'est qu'à midi et demi qu'ils arrêtèrent, la faim grondant dans leurs estomacs. Rage les rejoignit à la cantine du bâtiment et ils mangèrent. Shûichi se sentait bien avec eux. Ce n'était pas du tout la même atmosphère qu'avec Bad Luck. Et même s'il était le membre ajouté, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un étranger. Cette situation lui rappela encore celle de Suguru mais étrangement, Shûichi n'arrivait pas à comparer les deux situations. Suguru était venu lui prendre sa place au clavier – même si ensuite, ça s'était justifié – alors que là, le chanteur prenait une place vacante dans le groupe – groupe content d'avoir enfin un chanteur digne de ce nom, dixit Rick.

Après le repas, Shûichi retourna à la maison. Rage avait du travail à XMR et le groupe devait aller dans une boutique : la basse de Rick avait été cassée. Tom fit son mystérieux disant qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller et il ne voulut pas répondre aux questions de ses amis. Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes après.

Rick et Kristal quittèrent Shûichi à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

En repensant à sa journée, Shûichi se disait qu'il était bien entouré par toutes ces personnes et il était pressé de commencer à travailler avec son nouveau groupe.

Finalement, il avait eu raison de venir à San Francisco.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi apaisé...

A suivre...

**1 – **[Elle était juste partie ; Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ; Et où puis-je aller ce soir ; Ça n'est pas en train de m'arriver ; Ça ne peut pas m'arriver ; Elle n'avait rien dit ; [elle] était juste partie_._ _Last to know, _THREE DAYS GRACE.]


End file.
